Life Always Surprises
by hypedkawaii
Summary: DO NOT READ this is shit. Gonna re-write.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Strength. That was all she needed. Hisana looked nervously at the academy doors. A few weeks ago she applied for the shinigami academy, luckily she was accepted, and moved into one of the highest classes, mostly because of her impressive reiatsu.

As she timidly walked into the hallway, she could instantly feel the heating glares and pitiful stares placed upon her. She knew, she just _knew_ what they were thinking, what they _all_ were thinking, 'why is a low, filthy commoner girl here?' she frowned at the thought, and adjusted her gaze down the tan wooden floorboards, in hope of avoiding more harsh gazes. Just as she did so, she bumped into a boy, walking with his nose literally buried into a book. This made her fall helplessly on her back and rub her uninjured head. "Ow..." she muttered. When she looked up, she saw his figure looming above her, he appeared to be still in place, therefore hisana realising he wasn't affected by their sudden collision, he then looked up, he let his gaze fall on hisana's sudden position.

He immediately stared at her in confusion, "What are you doing down there?" he asked. She pushed herself off the floor, before giving him a stern gaze. _Is he being serious right now?_ "I was down there because YOU bumped into me." she exclaimed. The boy before her sighed before giving her a firm glare, "If I recall, YOU were looking down to the ground". He pointedly gestured. Hisana gaped at this rude boy and close her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, just as she was about to reply with a apology h _e suddenly cut her off "Never mind, If you excuse me I have a class to attend to." With that, he left her in the hallway staring mindlessly at his retreating back._

 _What just happened? Did he seriously just say that? He...! He just...!_ By now Hisana was shaking tremendously with utter rage. Without thinking she violently spluttered "BRAT!" his walking stopped, but before he could fully turn to face her she swiftly ran away fearful of what he would do to her, she was just hopeful that she wouldn't have to see him ever again. But oh how life always surprises...


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

_BRRRRINNNNNNNNG!_ The bell startles Hisana, causing her to jump off her feet. "Well here I go." she groans, she's been dreading her classes, heck, she's been dreading this day, this day where she starts her first day by herself, nobody she knows goes here, and she doubts she'll find a friend here, everybody already stays away from her, as if she's got the plague, lets face it, nobody likes the poor, She watches as everyone advances to their classes, all of them look like rich,snobbish people, she rolls her eyes as she catches two lovebird students exchange a passionate kiss. A part of her embarrassed for them and the other jealous, _love_ she thought, _UGH love is so difficult!_

When she finally made her way to her class, she moved to one of the empty seats and awkwardly placed her fingers on the desk. "Is Yugana Hisana here?" the sensei called out. "Hai, Good morning." she shyly replied. "Okay, that takes care of our admin, I am sensei Kubachi, Today we will be going down to Kido training grounds to test our skills." The whole class roared with a huge cheer.

Down at the training grounds, were small target signs at the distance, "That, my students, is what you're aiming for, go for it." the teacher instructed. The class was split into four groups, one containing a nervous Hisana. _Oh no... no no no!_ she argued with herself in her head. When it finally came to her the sensei gave her an incantation to say, and some tips for summoning this spell. In a clear reasonably loud voice she said her incantation, she then closed her eyes as she focused on her reiatsu, she then felt something growing on the palms of her hands, when she opened her eyes she found herself staring at a blood red orb carefully focused on her hands. She then shot the orb out to the target sign, completely demolishing it. A big grin found its way on her mouth, she was proud of her self. "Good work Miss Hisana!" the sensei praised.

 _Did-Did I actually do that? Was that real? I never knew I was capab-_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the soft pats on her shoulder"huh?" she mumbled as she turned around to see a boy staring at her, his skin was a perfect pale shade of white and his black, ebony hair was tied up loosely in a thin piece of ribbon, with a few of his bangs slightly covering a little of his forehead, His lips were a soft shade of pink and his face was quite handsome, she blushed when she thought of her last description of him. He looked so very familiar, it was killing her to remember where she saw him, once she looked in his grey, slate eyes, she nearly screamed as her eyes widened in horror _I-Its the-the BRAT!_


	3. Chapter 3: Nooo! Not This Guy Again!

"Y-You" she shrieked, almost stinging the young boy's ears with her high pitched voice. The young boy said nothing, just examined at her, _up close, she's actually pretty,_ he thought to himself. He stared at her arms, they were porcelain white, he moved his eyes up to her face, her features were soft and delicate, her pinky lips trembling, he chuckled at this, her hair looked soft, like shiny black silk, but an annoying piece of hair that frayed at the end hung down her nose.

After three minutes of silence, the boy replied " Yes, it is I, the brat." he muttered. Hisana closed her eyes, unable to look at this boy in the face, she was humiliated by her past behaviour, she had acted an utter fool. "I'm sorry." she whispered, still reluctant to stare him in those cold grey pools you call eyes. His angered face changed into an amused form. Slowly she opened her eyes to stare at the boy, only to find herself surprised to see him amused by this. "What's so amusing about this?" she uneasily snapped. "You have no idea who I am do you?" he queried. Humana raised an eyebrow to this. "Does it matter?" she asked, he laughed at her naivety, "Yes, but you'll find out soon enough. By the way, nice job on those target signs." Once again he left her confused.

 _What a strange boy._

Her next class was zanjutsu, She was pretty weak, and had no strength whatsoever, she couldn't even hold a sword properly, she feared this class, but then again she fears every class.

Once she walked through the doors, the nauseating smell of sweat and brutality whacked her in the face. It smelt so bad she nearly cried, just then, a boy walked up to her and handed her a wooden sword. "Thank you." she mumbled, as he left to greet another person. "Today class, we'll be defeating hollow duplicates with our wooden katanas, thankfully donated by the 12th squad of the 13 gotei." the teacher replied. "Okay i'll be sorting you students into groups of three, hmm... lets see, blah blah blah blah blah..." for ten minutes hisana zoned out, staring blankly into space. Then suddenly sensei's voice started ringing in her ears "And Yugana Hisana!" Hisana spun her head around to eye the teacher, "I'm sorry what?" she confusedly asked. "Hisana, you're group is Yin Chiang and Kuchiki Byakuya." With that, sensei left her to her group. Her eyes widened to the last name he called out. _He just said KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! Kuchiki as a noble kuchiki! I'm in a group with a noble!_ Her eyes sparkled in expectation, when she turned around to see the noble she was greeted by a funny-looking boy, his face looked like scrunched up paper. She Immediately fell into a low gracious bow. "A-are you Kuchiki Byakuya?" she asked there was silence, _Ofcourse a noble wouldn't talk to YOU!_ She thought. She looked up to steal a glance at this supposedly kuchiki, the boy was suddenly picking away at his nose. "That would be me. I am Kuchiki Byakuya." said a voice behind her. She whipped around to see the same boy that praised her during her Kido class. _HE'S KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!?_ Her mind shrieked. "No..." she whispered eyes widening.


	4. Chapter 4: Past Memors

"Sorry, what did you say?" Byakuya mockingly asked. "No! You can't be a Kuchiki! You're-" she then stopped herself, she wouldn't be a fool again. Hisana gave a firm, but polite smile, "You're... uh... too... um... young my lord." she uncomfortably said. Byakuya quirked an eyebrow to this. "Please, I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I know you were about to say something rude, now if you'll excuse me, your nothing but a distraction, I came here to learn and train myself, now I don't know what you came here for or how you got in, but, I don't think you taking this seriously, excuse me, miss hisana." With that biting remark lingering in the air, Hisana soon remembered why she was here. _Rukia..._ tears suddenly clung to her eyes, threatening to fall any second, she first excused herself to the sensei and secondly, ran outside to the academy's mini garden. She broke into a sniffling sob once she was certain no one could hear or see her. Rukia was all she could think about, the purpose for coming to this academy was rukia, she wanted to become stronger and wiser, so she could both protect and provide more for her and her sister. Long hot streaming tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, once she is strong enough, and once she gets out of here, she'll then start looking for her lost rukia, she promised herself she would.

(meanwhile back in the zanjutzu class) Byakuya and that Chiang boy defeated all the duplicate hollows that were given to them, sweating and panting, byakuya lifted his head up. _Where is hisana, she should've been helping us!_ He scowled but then stopped himself as he remembered what he had said to her. _Oh boy..._

Her sniffs and sobs stiffened, when she heard the crunching of foot steps behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, she turned around to examine the person behind her. "Hello?" she mumbled, but as soon as she locked her gaze with those grey piercing ones, she decided to not say a word, she was both displeased and confused at his sudden appearance to her. "Why are you crying?" he curiously asked. She glared at him before coldly replying, "I'm afraid none of that is of your concern." but seeming as she was too harsh, she softened her gaze, "It's personal, I'm sorry." she whispered. She felt awkward, and she was certain _he_ was feeling awkward as well. "Was it what I said earlier?" He quietly asked, a tiny tinge of shame stained his words. To the boy's surprise she meekly smiled, "No, you just reminded me of it, thats all." she gently replied. Byakuya was astonished by her sudden behaviour, for a minute she was a defensive, rude child, but now she's turned into a gentle, humble teenager. She was pretty intriguing. "If I may ask, my young lord, why are you here?" she asked. For a while byakuya was confused himself as to why he was here, he then remembered it was to check on her, but he wouldn't let her know now would he? He didn't want her to think the wrong idea. "I-I just... umm.. Oh yes! I just came here to inhale some fresh air and indulge myself in a quiet stroll." he smoothly recovered. "Oh... then.." she blushed when she thought about this. "Then can I join you on your stroll?" she continued. He nodded. A moment later they were both engaging in some small conversations. Nothing but soft murmurs and mumbles filled the afternoon air...


	5. Chapter 5: Our Private Embrace

"Byakuya-kun!" Byakuya whipped around to see his best friend elbowing her way from the swarm of students blocking the academy door entrance, he gently took her hand and effortlessly pulled her out of the crowded area. "Hisana-san! Come here." he pointed to the empty space next to him on his bench. She smiled. It's been a while from the academy, they finally had a summer break from all the studies and training they've been doing.

"Good morning Byakuya-kun! It's been a while from the academy, its kind of weird." Byakuya unconsciously nodded to her reply, his eyes glued to the crisp, neat page on his book. "Byakuya-kun? Byakuya-kun?... Ugh! You never listen to me! You need to stop reading! You're always attached to a book! What did you do in the summer? READ! I bet you were reading! I bet you read the whole way through the summer!" Hisana suddenly cupped his hand, which startled the boy. "Byakuya-kun... I-I think you might have a problem." she jokingly continued. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets go to class." "Hai."

When they both went inside, the two friends were suddenly bombarded with a group of somewhat bitchy girls. "Oh my gosh it's Kuchiki Byakuya! Hi Byakuya! Wanna hang out with US during break time?" one of the snobbish girls asked before disgustingly eyeing Hisana by his side. "No, I have no intentions of 'hanging out', I have other plans." he expressionlessly replied noticing her glare towards hisana.

"Hisana-san, you okay?" Byakuya quietly mumbled. "Huh? Yes, I'm fine why do you ask?" hisana curiously eyed him. "Oh it's just the way those girls were staring at you... you don't seem affected by it?" "Hmmm... nope, come to think of it... I didn't even know they were staring at me..." Hisana then twined her fingers in her ebony locks. Hisana was lying, he could tell, even though they were friends for only a short time, he always takes notes of the little things about her, the way her eyes light up whenever they eat lunch near the koi pond, whenever she chews on her fingernails when she's nervous, and whenever she plays with her hair when she's lying. He knew that deep down inside her, she always thought about their judgements and opinions towards her. Once they tuned to a corner he quickly gave her a awkward, but comforting embrace. "Byakuya-kun!" she gasped but then returned the gesture, her warm arms circling his waist. "Thank you." She mumbled, her head buried in his chest. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair, and it kind of relaxed him. They quickly let go, then byakuya spotted a red flush on her cheeks. He softened his eyes on her. "Don't thank me ditz." he gently replied. "I'm your friend. It's what I do." he softly continued. He brushed the strand of black from her eyes, before advancing towards their class.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

The blue and green banner hung on the wall, catching hisana's eyes. "Hey! Hello! Hisana-san! Hisana-san!" "Huh? What?" hisana confusedly asked. Byakuya sighed, "I've been trying to catch your attention for ten minutes! Anyway, what's got you so captivated?" Hisana blinked five times, "Oh I was just looking at that banner, theres gonna be a fireworks festival 5miles away from the academy." she answered. "I've been to numerous fireworks festivals." byakuya boredly mumbled. "Really?! What're they like!?" Hisana intriguingly asked, her eyes gleaming with interest. "Wait, haven't you been in one?" Hisana shook her head. Byakuya was astonished, he observed the longing in her eyes as she turned to stare at the banner again. "Well... maybe... maybe we could go together?" he quietly suggested. Once again Hisana's eyes lit up, only brighter and livelier. "Oh byakuya-kun thank you! Thank you! Thankyou!" byakuya smiled at her girlish excitement.

Knock, knock, knock. Hisana's dormitory Door flew open. "Byakuya-kun! I'm not ready yet!" she scolded. She was dressed in a pink pale yukata, and her straight black hair was spilled down her shoulders. "Hisana-san! You look fine! It's just a festival!" he argued. "No, byakuya-kun, this is my FIRST festival, and I would like it to be perfect!" With that she shut the door. _First festival!? What!? Impossible!_ After THIRTY yes thirty, minutes past, she came out, this time she wore a violet silk kimono, which beautifully matched her eyes, and her hair was kept up by a traditional dark Japanese hairpiece, when he examined her face he noticed some make-up was applied to her cheeks, eyes and lips. She looked very pretty. _Wow..._ "Do I look okay?" she asked. "Y-yeah.." "Good! I'm glad, thank you again byakuya-kun!"

Food stalls and mini shops were set up when they walked in, the scent of freshly made goods lingered in the air, and merchants were shouting at the top of their lungs to catch the attention of hopeful customers wandering by. Beautiful lanterns and lamps surrounded the event and the sound of giggling children filled the late-night air. "This is so beautiful!" hisana cooed. Soon the clouds departed and the night sky drifted in, the stars twinkling and dancing for amusement. Suddenly, BOOM! BANG! Fireworks were flying in the sky and exploding into delicate, sparkling artwork. "Wow... so pretty..." Hisana murmured under her breath, everything was breath taking, everything was taking her breath away, and she was so glad she was spending this wonderful moment with _him._

Byakuya quickly stole a glance at hisana, she was enjoying herself, her awed expression on her face was so cute, suddenly her figure started to shiver, she was cold. Without another thought byakuya draped his arm over her shoulder. Her shivering stopped. He could feel her eyes on him as he closed his. He didn't want to admit it but he liked the feeling of hisana in his arms, he liked, well _her._ She captivated him, she interested him, she fascinated him, she makes him laugh, she makes him feel unnecessary emotions. "Byakuya-kun..." she blushed when his eyes locked on hers, they stared at each other for a while, their gazes never faltering. Byakuya suddenly leaned in, his heart thumping, his eyes set on her slightly parted pink lips. He closed his eyes as soon as he landed. The warmth of her lips sent tingling shivers down his spine, it felt so good, yet this was so wrong, she is his friend and what would his family say? He's a kuchiki noble. Her actions cut through his thinking and surprised him, she lifted her soft palms and stroked his neck, up his cheek and through his hair. He forgot all his recent thoughts and focused on his kiss.

While hisana was caressing byakuya's hair, she felt his hands sliding onto her shoulders, his fingers working a massage. _Wait... Is-Is he massaging me?_ she smiled in the kiss and stopped. She turned away. "H-hisana-san? I'm so sorry!" byakuya suddenly felt like a fool, her shoulders started juddering. _Is she crying?_ "Hisana-san? Please talk to me..." stifling giggles came from hisana, when she turned to look at byakuya she burst into laughter. "H-hey! What's so funny!" "I'm sorry byakuya-kun, it's just, were you giving me a back rub?" hisana had to fight back giggles to say the five last words. Byakuya suddenly felt confused. _Back rub?_ "Byakuya-kun, you're very good at kissing but, you need help on your caressing." hisana laughed. Byakuya felt his face go red. "Wait, so you liked the kiss?" Hisana's face suddenly got serious, "Yes..." she quietly replied. "You don't regret it?" he softly asked. "No..." she then turned away so he couldn't see her blush, but it was too late, he already noticed the pink on her cheeks. "So you wouldn't mind if I kiss you again?" he gently tilted her chin up to his face. "No" she whispered. Once again, byakuya leaned in and rested his lips upon hers...


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Swim

_Two years past, since the kiss at the festival._

Hisana smiled, it was near the end of the year, and her graduation ceremony day was tomorrow . Byakuya was walking beside her, holding her hand. They've been closer since _that_ day. "Byakuya-kun, why don't we eat lunch by the Sakura trees this time." "I'm sorry, I have to leave early to have a meeting with my family. Will you be alright?" Hisana nodded her head, "Hai."

 _At the Kuchiki mansion_

Byakuya waited outside the shoji door, the silhouettes of the kuchiki elders, irritated him. "Kuchiki Byakuya come in" said a ancient voice from within the private room. He slid open the door, and walked inside. "Byakuya! How are your classes in the academy? Are you making the Kuchiki clan proud?" "Hai." he expressionlessly replied. "Byakuya, we've heard rumors that you've been dating a COMMON girl. Is this true?" byakuya's heart froze. "Hai." the old men in the room gave him fierce, stern stares. "Unacceptable! You must stop seeing this girl immediately!" "No." he quietly argued. "Byakuya! You are shaming the clan! Stop seen her or we will take this to extreme measures!" the old men roared. "I won't stop seeing her." He declared. He then swiftly left the room. "Then we will stop this nuisance ourselves." the old men whispered.

Knock, knock. "Hmm?" _Who's that?_ Hisana opened her dormitory door, "Hello?" she mumbled. "Good evening little miss, might you be Hisana?" said an old man. She nodded, curious as to why an ancient man was at her door. She bowed before the man, when she noticed the noble crest on his clothes. "Hisana, I am from the kuchiki clan, I believe you know Kuchiki byakuya." he raised his eyes to her, while mentioning byakuya. "Yes..." she curiously answered. "Please help me help him. Stay away from him, he doesn't need a distraction, his future is to be head of the kuchiki clan, and sixth captain of the thirteenth squad." his voice was old, yet stern. "I-I..." hisana was shocked by this. "Do you want him to become a failure? Because he will if you keep seeing him." He said harshly. "But-" "Do you understand?" he cut her off. "N-no!" "Look hisana, he doesn't need you, I'm just looking out for him, I want what's best for him. Don't you?" he questioned her. "Yes." "Good! Great talking to you. Here's some money for your troubles." and with that he left her. After he left, tears stung her eyes. She didn't want to be a burden to him, hell no! She was doing the right thing right? Letting him go... she wanted the best for him... but it was too much to bear, her heart didn't want to hear this, she burst into saddened sobs, she didn't want to leave byakuya.

When the morning came, she quickly took a bath, got dressed and headed out for the ceremony, but she had to avoid byakuya. She sneakily scampered around the academy unnoticed, when she went to the ceremony she found a seat and sat down. Her mind was thinking about last night. She saw byakuya's figure in the front row, he was with an old man, a different man, not from last night. Byakuya seemed to be looking for someone, no doubt, he was looking for her. "Yugana Hisana!" the man from stage was holding a graduation award. _Oh dear..._ Humana got up and slowly walked towards the stage she could feel all eyes on her, including that certain someone. She thanked the man and walked back to her seat, now byakuya knows where she's sitting.

At the end she quickly ran away to the corridor, ran outside and to her dormitory, she quickly packed all of her things and went back home to inuzuri. She knew she was running away from It all, but it just seemed like the most easiest thing to do.

 _Seven years past since hisanas graduation day._

"Here you go sir." hisana said. Working as a waitress sure is hard. "Hey beauty, why don't come serve me in my house? It'll be fun!" said a grim looking man, just as she walked past him, he slapped her bottom. "Oh my!" she gasped. She quickly ran to the back of the restaurant. "UGH! those stupid men! they have no respect for women at all. Oh well, that's my shift done! It's pretty late to look for her, I'll look for her tomorrow..." Hisana made her way to her shabby, small house, "Geez, I should really tidy the house more." her home was filled with dust, broken pieces of wood, and chipped furniture. She walked into her room and changed into her sleeping yukata, then dramatically collapsed on her futon.

Kuchiki byakuya was signing numerous paperwork in his bed chambers on his desk, his eyes were red with stress and exhaustion. He decided to take a break and take a relaxing walk outside. He over heard two men saying the best spot for watching the full moon is on the highest hill in inuzuri. He decided to check this out for himself.

Hisana couldn't sleep properly, the air was too hot which made her twist and turn all night, what she needed was a good swim. "The pond!" she exclaimed, shooting up from her futon, she then went outside, clutching her yukata to her chest, when she finally reached the pond, she let out a sigh. She undid the sash on her yukata, letting it spill on the ground. She then dips her foot in the water checking the temperature, it was perfect. Without another thought she dived in, cool, clean water flowing against her, it felt calming, until she noticed a black figure on the top hill...


	8. Chapter 8: Familiar Strangers

WARNING! FIRST PART CONTAINS NUDITY! Don't read if you don't want to!

The head of the kuchiki clan stood at the top of the tallest hill in inuzuri. From there he could see everything. And indeed was it the best spot to observe the full moon. Just as he was about to leave, the small pattering of foot steps echoed from the other side of the hill, when he turned around, he was greeted with the outline of a woman, she was walking towards the small pond. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed she was only wearing a sleeping yukata. When she turned around however, his eyes widened. _Hisana?_ The woman let out a quiet sigh before fumbling with her sash. When byakuya realised what she was doing his face changed into a severe shade of vermillion. When she succeeded in undoing her sash she let her yukata drop on the ground, exposing her small creamy curves and bare skin. Byakuya tried to turn away but his legs and head was frozen, his body was refusing his orders. His eyes lingered over her flawless creamy skin, and when they fell upon her breasts his breathing became heavy, and a small lump formed in his throat. Just as his eyes were about to drift lower, she dived into the water, causing ripples to grow in the centre. He watched as her wet breasts bobbed on the surface, water trickling down them, and her skin glistened in the moonlight. Suddenly her head darted towards his direction, and a small yelp escaped her lips, but before she could make out this perverted spy, byakuya quickly disappeared, using his shunpo.

When Hisana noticed the black figure in the distance she yelped, but in an instance it was gone. _Oh my goodness! What was that!? W-was that a hollow? Was it watching me? How long was it there!? Where'd it go now?_ frightening thought drifted in her mind, giving her ideas of what kind of things might've been that mysterious figure. Oh dear... guess that's enough swimming for tonight.

In the morning byakuya just couldn't forget what he saw last night. Her bare skin burned into his mind. _It WAS her! I'm certain! It looked like her. What was she doing!? Why was she there? Dear god I saw her naked! Did she see me? Does she know it was me?_ he sighed, she's became more beautiful than she was when they were teenagers, and it was hard ignoring the old feelings he was getting just by thinking about her. _Why did she leave me though...?_ A saddened expression crossed his face before regaining its usual Icy look. All these thoughts were confusing him, giving him a headache. "Kuchiki!" Kaiens voice was no help because it irritated him even more. "What do you want?" byakuya sharply muttered. "Woah, someone's in a prickly mood, but then again you're always like this. Anyway, there's this new restaurant in inuzuri, lots of people go there because apparently its good, I've been dying to go check it out myself. Come with me!" "Kaien-dono, I have better things to-" "They sell ambassador seaweed." "Hurry up lets go!"

The restaurant was the only cleanest, and fanciest building in inuzuri, both inside and out. Although some grimy and shady looking men ate and whispered in their booths. "One private room please." Karen murmured to the owner. They were soon led into a clean, quiet room, only a table, two sitting mats and two lamps, were the only things in the room, both the men sat down. "Please make yourselves at comfortable, I will send a waitress here immediately." with that, the owner left. "This place doesn't look like they sell ambassador seaweed here." byaluya quietly stated. "That's because they don't" Kaien murmured. Byakuya scowled and rose himself up, "I'll be leaving then, I don't believe I have any other business here." he coldy replied. Just when he was about to slide open the shoji door, a young lady stepped in. "I'm sorry for making you wait gentlemen-" but she stopped when she looked up at the man standing before her. _Byakuya-kun?_ He was quite taller than she remembered, and his hair was longer, a few kenseikan were in his hair, he still looked very handsome, but a cold, sharp glint in his eye was the only difference. "Byakuya-kun...?


	9. Chapter 9: Late Night Dinner

**First of all I'd like to thank Sunev.31 for always giving great reviews on every chapter! Thank you so much! Also I'd like to thank recent and future readers of this fanfic! Just remember to stay hyped and love Kawaii!**

"Byakuya-kun...?" hisana gaped at him. A thick sense of silence cut between them. _M-maybe he doesn't remember me?_ He's changed quite a lot, he still has his long black hair, though they were kept in ivory kenseikan, he's gone even more handsome, but his eyes, his eyes weren't softer like before, something cold grew in those steel grey irises... "Mhmmm... ahem! Am I missing something here? I sense a lot of tension between you two..." Kaien interrupted, breaking through hisana's anxiety. "Forgive me, I only came here to collect your orders, now, what would you two gentlemen like?" hisana exclaimed, nervously eyeing the new byakuya.

While byakuya was closing his eyes, he could feel his skin burn under her examination of him. He slowly and graciously walked back to his seat and sat down. When he finally opened his eyes, hisana was nowhere to be seen. "She's one very pretty girl!" Kaien nudged Byakuya's shoulder and felt him stiffen to his touch. He then pressured byakuya to tell him his recent act towards the fair waitress, and when he finally spilled, a big grin was painted on Kaien's face. "So... you still like her?" he pressured him once more. Just when byakuya was about to give a cold biting remark, he was interrupted by the sound of the shoji door sliding open, hisana walked in with two trays stacked with food, all this girl ever did now was interrupt people. "Here you go, please enjoy, just give me a call if you need anything else." without another word she scampered out of the room. Byakuya was staring longingly at the door hisana just fled out from, when he turned to face his food, he found his partner squinting at him, as If he knew something. "What is it?" Byakuya grumbled. "Oh nothing..." kaien slyly replied. "You _DO_ like her..." Kaien whispered, mostly to himself. "What? Did you say something?" "No."

Hisana fled to the kitchen, her head buried deep into her palms. _What the hell hisana!?_ _That was so awkward! He didn't even remember you!_ she let out a frustrated sigh before continuing on with her work. After ten minutes a growl shot her ears "Hisana!" she turned around to face her employer, "The room with those two nobles are calling for you! Now you listen here girly, you suck up to them and get as much money as you can! You hear me!" he greedy owner shot her a devilish look. "Hai. she nodded. When she walked into the room, she was immediately greeted with the booming of kaiens voice, "Ahh! The lovely hisana's here!" he appeared to be drunk. She had to stifle back a giggle as kaien rose from his seated position with his sake bowl tipped upside down on his forehead. "Yes?" she murmured. "I'd just like to thank you! THANK YOU! Thank you for serving us the delicious meal!" he groggily screeched. "Anytime." she laughed. "Also, Byakuya would like to see you more often, He missed you ya kno- OW!" Kaien was then silenced by byakuya's zanpakuto hilt, his eyes gleaming with embarrassment and anger. "Please forgive my partners stupidity. We will be going now." byakuya casually said. He turned around but however, his sleeve was Caught by hisana's small digits. He turned to her in surprise. "Byakuya-kun, I-I'd like to see you often too." she was surprised herself of her actions and how calm and gentle her voice was, her heart was thudding away in quickened rhythms. She quickly let go of his sleeve and patted out the wrinkles and creases on her kimono before nodding at him in acknowledgement and moving towards the small table to clear away the dishes and left over food. Byakuya silently watched her for a few minutes before hauling his unconscious friend to his shoulders and leaving. An invisible smile graced his lips.

Once byakuya settled into his chambers that night, he rummaged through his drawers and found his old shinigami academy class photo, he was sitting right next to hisana, even though the picture was faded and worn out, he could still see her crimson blushing cheeks...

Hisana couldn't stop thinking about byakuya, _he's really different, he's more... more... stoic, and something about him is always tense._ The next night she was surprised to see him at the restaurant again, he was alone and back in his private room. The next few weeks were the same, he came nearly every night but they still dared not say a word to each other, until one night byakuya asked if hisana could accompany him to dinner. "O-ofcourse!" she surprisingly replied, watching him as she sat down. "Hisana, what do you want to eat?" "What? Oh no! I'm fin-" "Hisana, I invited you to eat with me, surely you didn't think I asked you to just watch me eat." Hisana blushed at his words. "Now what would you like?" "Well, just some miso soup would be fine." He nodded. When they were eating, the room was flooded with awkward silence, after they had eaten did hisana gather courage to talk to him. "Well, byakuya-kun. Did you enjoy your meal?" He nodded. "Umm... well... some nice weather we're having righ- " Before she could finish byakuya cut her off. "Hisana, how have you actually been? I haven't seen you in seven years." she gulped, "Oh just here and there, nothing much really interesting with my life at the moment hehe... I've been good too, I bought myself a house near a pond I've been saving for, It's a great view, the pond has beautiful koi fish there." she exclaimed. Byakuya suddenly remembered the scene with hisana and the pond, his face quickly flushed red, unable to look at hisana without imagining her bare, he turned away. "Byakuya-kun? D-did I say something to upset you?" she frowned, but then noticed the flush on his cheeks, _so he's still the same byakuya inside._ A visible smile curled on her lips. "What are you smiling about?" byakuya questioned. "just thinking that you're still the same byakuya I once knew, and why should you question a person for smiling? Its good to smile, even for no reason." she softly replied. Byakuya smiled at her words, hisana caught a glimpse of it. "Ah, so you still smile?" Byakuya chuckled, "Only occasionally." "This is nice byakuya-kun, I missed our talks- Oh dear! I'm sorry my lord! I just remembered you're a noble! Forgive me for using the inappropriate name for you my lord." She panicked. Byakuya was suddenly amused by her, he saw the fear in her eyes and observed her quivering lips and shoulders. This strangely turned him on, after week after week of watching her work and walk around the restaurant did he found himself loving her again, he wanted her deeply this time, he just _had_ to have her again. "Do nobles frighten you?" he moved closer to her trembling form, "N-no..." she whispered, "Oh?" "I just... I think commoners should give utmost importance and acknowledgement and respect to nobles. I'm sorry, please forgive me my lord." she bowed to him before getting up to take away their dishes. She gasped when he grabbed her hand, "My lord...?" "I'd like it if you just say my name normally." he whispered in her ear as he trailed his fingers over and around her wrist. "But-" "Hisana!" he growled trailing his lips on her ear, she shivered to his touch. His lips moved to her brow, her nose her cheek then the corner of her mouth, she melted against him when he finally captured her lips, a nostalgic feeling swept the both of them back to their first kiss at the festival. When they both parted hisana gave him a curious look, "Hisana, I-I've missed yo-" he began but was then stopped by a scowling voice. "HISANA! Why aren't you wor-" the owner stopped in his tracks when he saw the noble clutching hisana to his chest. "ohh, hisana, please come here." he said quietly. "Hai." when they were outside the room the owner gave her a thumbs up, "So you sure are sucking up to him aren't you! You're getting lots of money right?" he said anxiously. "What!? N-" "Nevermind, just keep doing what you're doing, put the money in safe afterwards." he nodded her off before grinning madly to his private office. Hisana's flushed cheeks became more flushed when she entered the room containing byakuya. She gulped when he got up and walked towards her, pushing her up towards the wall and burying his head in her neck, "Are you finally done with business?" he murmured into her skin. "Y-yes." she mumbled. She moaned when he licked the nape of her neck and gasped when he blew onto it giving her a tingling sensation down her spine. "Byakuya-kun!" his hands moved down her kimono, tugging at her obi, "Hisana, why did you leave me?" he mumbled caressing her chin with his lips, "I-I didn't want to be a burden nor a distraction to you." "Now where ever did you hear that?" "An old man from the kuchiki clan" She whispered, she felt him stiffen, he gave her a sharp glance before turning away. _Those damn elders._ Byakuya was now filled with rage but hid it well under an unemotional mask. "Here is some money, your boss doesn't really know how to whisper." he handed her a small sack of gold coins. Hisana stared at it before giving him a hurt look but then quickly averted her eyes. He left after saying, "Goodbye, thank you for the late night dinner."


	10. Chapter 10: Our Little Walk

When byakuya awoke in the morning, his rage increased. _They sabotaged my relationship!_ He raced to the elders counselling room and shoved the doors open. All of them turned to him in confusion. "What seems to be troubling you lord byakuya?" questioned the eldest elder. Byakuya shot him a dirty look before expressionlessly scowling at him, "You elders hijacked my relationship with hisana." the elders brows were by now raised, "Lord byakuya we will not have this talk, it was settled seven years ago, I say we forget and move on, she's not even worth talking about." One of the elders said gruffly. "I am your leader! You will all do what _I_ say." byakuya growled. The oldest elder sighed, "Yes, we stopped the relationship, but _she's_ a commoner, _YOU,_ my lord are a noble!" "It does not matter, I hereby now announce that you all are to not make a decision without my approvals." Byakuya gave each elder a firm stare before leaving. He thought about hisana, and he thought about what he said before his cold goodbye to her. " _Here is some money, your boss doesn't know how to whisper."_ He didn't forget the surprised, hurt features shown on her face before she looked away. Her saddened image stung his mind. Just then, a small knock on the manor doors caused him to spin around. There were no maids around so he took the opportunity to open the door to this person. He was then greeted with the familiar smile of hisana. "Hello my lord."

Hisana felt nervous, _I'm sure he wouldn't mind, would he? Oh dear... what if I got the wrong nobles home? Last night he was in a strange mood, he was all over me, then he was cold to me... men are so difficult._ When a guard towered over her, she started to feel giddy. "What business do you have with the lord?" Her mouth suddenly went dry, "I um... I just wanted to return this to him." her voice cracked on the last word. "Are you alright? You sound parched." the guard replied, hisana was suddenly surprised, "What? N-no! I'm fine!" she exclaimed, he checked the small sack, and gently patted her arms, shoulders and abdomen before sending her in the gates. She took all her courage just to present a knock on the beautifully detailed entrance door. When the door slowly opened she was surprised to see byakuya, she expected a maid to open the door. But she swiftly recovered her face with a charming smile. "Hello my lord." she meekly murmured.

"Hisana! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, surprise drenched his words. She offered him another sweet smile, "I um, wanted to return this." she held out the small sack of money. "Oh..." he stared at it in confusion. "Forgive me, I just took a small amount to pay for your and my meal at the restaurant last night, I didn't take anything else." she mumbled. He stared at her, studying her chewed nails, a smirk tugged at his mouth, he reached out his hand and held her hand up. "Hisana, were you nervous when you came here?" his eyes locked on hers. "How did you know?" she curiously asked. "I still remember that you chew your nails when your nervous." he pointedly gestured. "Oh..." they stood in silence a while longer. During this time, byakuya studied hisana from head to toe. She knew he was intently observing her, so she didn't say a word to disturb him, until it was too much. "Well... I'll be going then." she gave byakuya the small sack before turning away to advance to the gates. Just before she was about to slip out the gate did byakuya catch hold of her waist and hauled her to the side. "Wha-!?" Hisana began but was then Shushed by the unexpected carriage that rushed past them from the gate. Byakuya felt her shaking. When she turned around, she looked confused and dazed. "T-Thank you..." she mumbled. He wanted to pull her closer to him to hold her fragile form, but she retreated and walked onto the sandy gravel road...

In the afternoon hisana went to look for her sister, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your day, but have you seen a little girl that has black hair, pale skin, she's an orphan, her name is rukia." She'd ask strangers this a few times, but no luck would ever come. When she had enough of the hot, cramped, bustling streets of inuzuri, she went back to her miniscule, wrecked, cottage somewhere near the pond. She was surprised to see a carriage parked in front of her home. "Are you a miss hisana?" said a voice behind her. "Y-yes why?" "I'm afraid you're arrested for-" "WHAT!?" her eyes shot wide open. Laughter came from the strange man, "I was just jesting you're in no harm." 'Y-You fool! I had a heart attack! Don't do that ever again." she shouted while weakly hitting him. "Anyway, I'm a messenger from the kuchiki clan, Master kuchiki told me to ask if you would come for a walk with him at the shinigami academy tonight." "Sure, I'll go." hisana mumbled. "Right, be sure to be there!" "Uh huh."

That evening hisana saw the figure of byakuya leaning against a tree, he was gazing at the stars. "Byakuya-kun?" he swiftly turned around, "You're late." "I-I know, things were caught up in the restaurant and my boss wouldn't let me go yet." "Ahh." he nodded. "For a moment I thought you changed your mind." he murmured, a few feet away from her. "Well I did think about ditching you..." she slyly replied walking closer to him. "Oh?" a giggle fell from hisana's mouth before she bent down to sit on the damp, dewy grass. "Come here." she softly beckoned. Byakuya's heart quickened when she gave him a softened look, and her smiles always melted his icy eyes. "Byakuya-kun, why did you invite me for a walk?" "Well, this morning after the carriage incident, you seemed a bit stunned, so I just wanted to see if you're alright." "Well, thank you, I'm fine now, yes..." Hisana studied byakuya for a few seconds. "Is there something on my face?" he mumbled, "What? No! I was just observing your posture, you seem so dignified, and proud." "Maybe because I'm am a noble and I was raised with pride." he looked at her, softening at her vision. He observed how her posture never slouches, or how her shoulders aren't hunched, he examined how her head tilts up gracefully to look at the sky, her beautiful violet eyes curiously gazes towards the stars. "Byakuya-kun, I'd just like to thank you for inviting me to this walk, you didn't have to check on me you know." She smiled at him. "Hisana, you don't have to thank me, and, I didn't _just_ wanted to check on you, I also wanted to do this." Before hisana could question him, her mouth was silenced by the soft lips of Byakuya's. He deepened the kiss by circling her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Byakuya-kun!" she gasped in the kiss when her mind finally regained control. "Hmmm?" he mumbled, she tried to pull away, but he just pulled her closer. "Byakuya-kun, stop." she begged. With one last force of the kiss, he pulled away. "You're confusing me." she breathlessly sighed. "Oh? How so...?" he murmured while stroking her cheek. "What exactly do you want with me?" she whispered, melting into his caress. "I want _you,_ Nothing else." he smirked when he heard her whimper while he was tracing her lips with his thumb. "B-Byakuya-kun..." her voice low as ever. "Its true, I missed you, I tried searching for you, but I never found anything." a sad tone filled his words. "Then... can we have a walk again tomorrow?" hisana shyly asked. Byakuya smiled at her words, "I'd like that very much."


	11. Chapter 11: The Proposal

"Byakuya- kun!" she gasped as he embraced her from behind. He turned her around, and started showering her face with committing kisses. For the past few months, they've been dating. She giggled through his enthusiasm, "What's got you so excited byakuya-kun?" she smilingly asked. "Will you be able to meet me tonight by the cliff over looking inuzuri?" he questioned. "Yes, I have a day off today, and I'm not that busy tonight. Why? Are we going out again?" He smiled lovingly at her. "It's a surprise."

That night the moon was as bright as ever, and glittering stars dotted the bluey-blackish sky, and a warm breeze blew soothingly around the trees, a perfect night it was indeed. Hisana came early and waited for her beloved byakuya. About five minutes later, she heard footsteps behind her. Assuming it was byakuya she gracefully spun around only to find a silver blade mere inches from her throat. "Why, if it isn't a pretty girly." a scruffy, dirty man spat, he cackled at her slender figure. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to him, he gave a menacing grin that showed ragged, yellow teeth. "Please, stop." she mumbled. "Why?" he growled through gritted teeth. She sighed, "Shakkaho!" she chanted, she was always one of the best Kido students in her academy. The red orb appears and shot the man to ground, with a loud thud, he appeared to be unconscious. "I told you to stop, some people just don't listen..." she shook her head disappointed in the man. A small clap came behind her. "Well done! I guess you don't need me any more." "I guess I don't" she laughed, turning to face byakuya. "Shall we go for a walk?" he murmured. "Yes." she took his hand and he escorted her around the area. When the moon appeared to come closer, and the stars began to sing, byakuya bent down on one knee before hisana's small form, and his eyes passionately locked on hers. "Yugana Hisana, You are making me, an Innocent noble, fall severely in love. I love you, and I want no other woman, therefore, I desire you to be my wife." Hisana's smile faltered. "A-Are you p-proposing to m-me?" she whispered. "Yes." a big grin was on hisana's face. "Yes! Yes byakuya! Of course!" she excitedly jumped on him, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, giving him a huge loving kiss, which soon advanced to savage and beastly. He pushed her up against a tree and continued their wild exchange. She tangled her slender digits in his long black hair and moaned with pleasure as his hands moved up and down her body. She trailed her kisses down his throat, he groaned when she came upon a highly delicate spot on his skin, after a few more heated minutes later, they found themselves on the ground, byakuya was on top of hisana, "Byakuya-kun?" she mumbled through intense kisses, "Hmmm?" was all he could reply. "What should I call You now?" She asked him. He lifted his head to look at her, and stroked her hair, "Just Byakuya-sama." He then carried on his intimate actions, his hands drifted to her obi, and while distracting her with a passionate kiss, he succeeded in undoing her kimono. She blushed, gasped and quickly shut her kimono before he could see any exposed parts. "Hisana..." He whimpered, longing seemed to linger in his voice, he gave her a pleading look. She mercilessly did her kimono before giving him a reassuring smile and rising up to advance towards the moon. He followed her and nudged gently at her shoulder. "Why did you go? We were in the middle of something." he murmured whilst nibbling her ear. She giggled, "Yes, I'm trying to avoid that _something_ until our wedding night." she amusingly scolded. "Hisana...? You've never...?" he trailed off when noticing her sudden blush. "No... I've never." she averted her eyes. A smile curled on his face. _Oh this is just so cute._ "Well, Byakuya-sama, you shouldn't keep a young lady up, I need my beauty sleep." she patted at his shoulder. He nodded and took her in his arms and shunpoed to her home, before she disappeared into her door she gave him a peck on the cheek before, winking him goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

Hisana stood eagerly, her back facing the mirror, when she finally turned around, her mind was blown in awe. She could hardly recognise her self, her pale white skin became paler from the traditional Japanese make-up, her lips were painted in the most brightest red, and her eyes were lined black, giving her violet lenses a bold outline. Her black hair was up by a beautifully crafted hairpiece. She looked amazing. Soon, the bride started to explore her spacious room, the walls were stark white, the floorboards were polished and shiny, the varnished furniture looked incredibly expensive, small, detailed lacquered boxes sat on shelves and tables along with beautiful exotic flowers, and not a speck of dust was seen floating in the warm air, the environment around her was both alien and comfy. Small arguments came from the next room, they sounded like women, probably the maids. This seemed to remind hisana about byakuya and his family, the elders were absolutely furious when they found out about the engagement. They looked at her in disgust, spoke of her as if she was garbage even though she was right there, and asked her uncomfortable, rhetorical questions. This seemed to blow a fuse in byakuya. He'd yell, scold and even punish them for saying such things, Kuchiki Genrei, Byakuya's grandfather, wasn't pleased either, but gave his blessing to support his grandson, even though hisana was a commoner, he learned to like her, she was considerate, gentle, smart, attractive and excelled in her Kido and other training. She was perfect, the only problem was her title. "Hisana-sama?" the maid nervously asked. "Yes?" hisana smiled, "The ceremony will be starting now." Hisana nodded and followed the maid out, to another, bigger, spacious room.

Few elders, and women occupied as audiences, and if course there was Genrei, everywhere she looked were scowling faces, some of the women were even hissing at her. She shivered from the cold glint in their eyes radiating towards her. The only thing that warmly welcomed her was her handsome groom. She smiled at him from across the room and slowly advanced towards him, when she sat down, he gazed at her adoringly before sliding his hand over hers. Before she knew it, the wedding ceremony started.

 **SORRY! Short chapter, I don't know what else to say, plus I don't know how Japanese weddings work! Please forgive me, it will be much better in the next one I promise you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding Night Jitters

**Warning contains intimate scenes, again: Don't read if you don't want to**

Hisana waited in _their_ bedroom chambers, she nervously fiddled with her fingers, and a scarlet flush stained her cheeks. _T-Tonight is when we... What if It'll hurt...? How long will it be...?_ She paced around the room, thoughts about tonight seeping in her mind. "You look beautiful tonight." said a soft voice. Hisana stiffened to her husbands words. She turned to face him, he was leaning against the shoji door frame, intently spying on her. A soft smile hung on her lips. "Why thank you my lord." she meekly replied. He suddenly advanced towards her, she gulped, a sudden pang of fear plunged in her body. "W-What are you doing Byakuya-sama?" she stuttered breathlessly. He gave her a rather confused look. "I just want to hold my beautiful bride in my arms." he exclaimed. "Oh..." she sighed, relieved. His arms slid around her waist, and pulled her closer, giving her a wonderful, warm hug. "Hisana..." he mumbled when she caught his gaze, he looked in her violet eyes. Without another thought he kissed her, unable to resist the desperate _want_ in the passionate exchange, she responded. When he broke the kiss, he seductively whispered a few words in her ear, which made her blush darker. He picked her up and walked slowly to their futon, "Byakuya-sama, are we going to sleep?" she asked hopefully, "No" he growled as if disgusted by the question she asked. Hisana's eyes widened at his tone, when he reached their futon, he placed her beneath him, and pinned her down with his body. "Byakuya-sama...?" she whispered, eyes closed. "Hisana, I've waited and _waited_ for you to become my wife, and... for this _night_." he said with deep hunger. His warm breath tickled her skin, and his closeness increased her heart beat. He leaned closer and captured her lips with his own, "Byakuya-sama..." she moaned when he moved his lips to her neck. He was quickly seducing her, every touch, every breath, became a relaxed feeling of pure bliss to her, all her recent, silly worries were gone and replaced with a deepened yearning. He roved his hands to her obi and quickly began to untie the knots. She was becoming rather hot in the million layers of clothing she was wearing for the wedding ceremony, and gave a relieved sigh when he began parting the clothing. Before he removed her last yukata, he slid his hands over her exposed legs, the were so soft, he always longed to set loose and intensely ravage her smooth, milky skin. His fingers crept to her thigh, she gave a small gasp when he kept slinking his hands further, "Byakuya-sama..." she moaned, she caught the look in his eyes, his slate eyes, the were blazing with a fire of deep craving and hunger, lust was clouding his eyes. He moved his hands, and untied her knot, her heart was pounding as he was about to lift off her thin yukata... then...

"LORD BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!" a concerned voice bellowed, the irritating servant burst in the room, totally killing the mood. The pestering servant suddenly blushed as he realised what he had interrupted. Byakuya's aroused visage turned cold and a angered scowl took place. "What!?" he darkly muttered, unaware of tightening his grip on hisana. "L-Lord kuchiki... you are needed in the elders council room." the servant timidly spoke. _What do THEY want now?_ "Tell them I'll be there." he mumbled, easing himself off his wife. She gave him an annoyed look before redoing her knot, she just missed her husbands frown at her act. "Well Byakuya-sama, I'll see you later!" she waved him goodbye as he left the room.

The meeting with the elders turned out to be quite long, hisana gave up on waiting for her husband and gave in to sleep. When he walked tiredly into the room, he was both pleased and upset. He lay beside his wifes sleeping frame and drifting off to sleep after gently stroking her back. "Goodnight hisana..." was all his tired lips could mouth...


	14. Chapter 14: Honey Moon pt1

Byakuya sat in his desk, it was nearly home time, he was the vice captain of the sixth squad, destined to become the captain. All his stress and frustration always loomed over him when it came to work, although, when he spends time with hisana, it all seems to vanish in thin air, like magic, she makes it go away. He smiled at this thought. He grinned from ear to ear when he remembered that two days from now will they be going on their honeymoon, they'll be spending it in the real world, hisana had been so excited. Eventually he got back to his work, but as he did so it was time to go. He quickly gathered all his files, and paper work and shunpoed home, eager to get to his wife.

"Byakuya-sama!" hisana happily cried. She was out in the vast garden, standing under an ancient Sakura tree, the blossoms of pink, neatly contrasted with her own rosy cheeks and milky skin. She trudged towards him through the lush grass, and gave him a powerful, arousing kiss, when they parted byakuya gave her a confused stare. "What was that for?" he murmured, "I just thought you needed it after a hard day at work." she sweetly replied while stroking his hair. Suddenly she pouted her small pinky lips, "Byakuya-sama... you look so stressed, what happened in the sixth division? You should take a warm bath, a decent meal, and a long rest." concern drenched her tone when she observed the light circles under his eyes and stress lines appearing on his forehead. He softened his eyes on her, her concern about him always made him chuckle. "Hisana, I'm fine-" he began but was then cut off. "No! Do not say another word milord, you need a bath, food and rest! You always come home tired and it worries me! Sometimes Byakuya-sama, you need a firm voice to tell you what you need!" She firmly instructed, but was then pulled into an amused kiss. "Byakuya-sama! What ever was that for...?" she dazedly whispered, his eyes lingered over her deeply flushed cheeks. A thin smile got caught on the corners of his mouth. " _I_ just thought that _you_ needed it for always worrying over me fair one." A bell-like giggle came from hisana. "Its getting dark and cold, I'm sure my little hisana will get upset if don't get a warm bath, a decent meal and a long rest." he teasingly mumbled. "Shall we go inside then?" she asked. He nodded and linked his fingers along with her own tiny ones.

"AHHHH! Byakuya-sama! Today we're going to the _REAL WORLD!"_ Hisana shrieked, it was early in the morning and she started childishly jumping on their futon. "I haven't been there since I died! What if everything has changed already? I mean, it's been hundred of years gone, right Byakuya-sama?" She turned to see his tired frame resting on her lap. She softly smiled and eased away from him, she had to get packing! Determination was painted across her face. "Yukatas? Check! Kimonos? Check! Sashes and obis? Check! Hair pins and jewellery? Check! Slippers? Check! Sandals? Check! Socks? Check! Haoris? Check! Hats? Check!" she sang with delight as she checked her list off. Two, big, overflowing bags was rested by her vanity, she had to sit, jump, and hit both the bags to close them. Once she achieved to close them, they looked like two black pumpkins ready to explode, they were twitching, threatening to let loose any minute. "All set!" she cheerfully said aloud. It was enough to wake byakuya. As soon as he opened his eyes, they fell on the bags. "Hisana...?" he wearily began. "Oh Byakuya-sama, you're up!" he smiled at her, "Hisana... why is there two giant black pumpkins in our room?" he questioned. _Pumpkins? What pumpkins? What on earth is he talking about?_ Hisana started to look around the room, "I-I'm sorry, did you say _Pumpkins_?" she uncertainly queried. "You don't see them? I must be seeing things then! Hisana? Are you telling me you can't see those _things_ sitting at your vanity?" a mortified expression skidded on his face as he pointed his finger. "Ohhh... Byakuya-sama, those are my luggage!" she laughingly replied. "L-Luggage!?" he choked out, "Hisana... we don't need to bring anything... except for the two Gigai I ordered." Hisana looked at him curiously "Gigai?" "Yes, they are synthetic bodies that are used by shinigami to, mainly optional, go to the real world." he explained. "Ohh! Wow! Can I see mine!?" "Sure." He stood up, and walked to the closet, there he pulled out two body bags with solid figures in them. "I think... I think this one is yours...?" he handed her a big body bag. _huh?_ "Oh! Sorry! That's too big, this one is the shorter one so this must be yours!" hisana gaped at her husband, "Oh so you think I'm too short now Byakuya-sama?" she said in a huff. "N-No! I just think you're shorter than an average woman!" he paused, and blinked, unsure of his words. She gave him a weak punch on the shoulder before exiting the room. He gave a tired sigh, "Where are you going hisana?" "To eat breakfast!" she yelled from the hallway. When he reached the dinning room, he found hisana finishing off some rice. His own breakfast was still on the table. She saw him and turned her back to him. "Forgive me hisana, you know I'm terrible with talking, I didn't mean to call you short, I think you're short but not too short, that would be a big issue..." He glanced up when he heard the noise of chopsticks clashing against a plate. She sighed, "Byakuya-sama, you need help on your wording." she walked up to him and gave him a forgiving hug. "I'm going back to see my Gigai." she walked off leaving him to finish off his meal.

 _Wow! It really does look like me, the 12th division sure knows their stuff. Wow even down there is correct! Wait?! How did they know...? It wouldn't hurt to put it on wouldn't it?_ She peered at the doorway, no one was there. _I guess I'm trying it on! Wait, how do you put it on? Never mind I got it! "Wow!"_ she looked at her new body in the mirror, She stared at the weird clothes on her Gigai. "Wow, it really does look like you doesn't it hisana?" Hisana saw Byakuya's reflection in the mirror. She smiled. "Byakuya-sama, when are we going?" "What about now?" hisana grinned. "I love you Byakuya-sama!" she darted and crashed on him, continuing their embrace on the floor. "Sorry" she giggled.

Byakuya and hisana stood outside the large glowing door. "Byakuya-sama, are you sure this is the right door, I mean, It looks..." she twisted her lips. "Kuchiki Hisana, are you scared?" he meltingly mumbled. "No! I'm just worried." "Oh hisana, Hold onto my hand, It's fine." hisana squeezed her hands around Byakuya's and followed him into the strange, dark portal to the world of the living...


	15. Chapter 15: Honey Moon pt2

**Warning! Sexual content up ahead, don't read if you don't want to! I repeat Sexual content up ahead!**

By the time they arrived to the wondrous world, the sky was covered with the shades of a dark blue. It was night time, the streets were quiet, besides the soft rumbling of cars and trucks strolling on the road, Hisana gaped at the tall buildings. "This isn't what I remembered!" Hisana whispered. "Come on Hisana, we're going to book a hotel." Byakuya held her hand and gently pulled her along with him into one of the big buildings. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" a young man with a giant moustache, turned around the counter to assist the couple. Byakuya was slightly uncomfortable, the moustache was so big, it could almost touch him. "Yes, we'd like to check a room for Two weeks." he calmly replied, tiny, tiny beads of sweat grew on the side of his head as he observed how the hairy _thing_ quivers on the man's lips as he speaks. "Hello?" the man impatiently asked. "I'm sorry what?" "Is this room for two people?" "Yes." "Very well, here is you're key, feel free to call room service any time, and be sure to spend some time at our exquisite restaurants or luxurious spa's." "Thank you." Byakuya murmured.

They stepped into their room, it was beautiful, and clean, and had the scent of sweet lemon. Hisana explored around, there was a shiny, marble kitchen, a spacious lounge, a gorgeous bathroom, with a huge bathtub, and a beautiful, comfy bedroom. "This is amazing Byakuya-sama!" she breathlessly whispered. As she lay down on the soft sheets of the king-sized bed, it had four large wooden posts that was skilfully detailed. "You know... I've always wanted to have a large bed like this." Byakuya murmured, settling himself next to hisana. "Oh? Why's that Byakuya-sama?" she turned her head to him. "Because its comfortable, great to sleep in and much bigger to do _other_ things..." byakuya slyly eyed her. "Really? What other things?" Hisana mindlessly questioned, before she could cup her mouth when she realised what he was 'hinting', he stuck himself on top of her and kissed her with a wild, passionate force. He moved her to a sitting position to undo the zipper on her dress. When he accomplished his mission to undress her, he paused to observe her, the only thing she was wearing now was her pink, lacy _VERY_ revealing underwear. She turned her head and madly blushed. He caressed her flat stomach with the tips of his fingers and trailed his lips down her abdomen. "Byakuya-sama!" she gasped when he grabbed at her bra and started ripping it off. "Byakuya-sama, I need that! Its my only one!" by now her face was a wild shade of red. "We can buy a new one later!" he growled. There was a savage spark in his eye, much wilder than the look in his eye than last time, it was much, _much_ more wilder. She swore that day, at that _very_ moment she felt her heart stop for a few seconds. The material of the bra was ripped to shreds, and carelessly discarded to the floor. Hisana weakly lifted her arms to cover her topless scenery, Byakuya gently pulled them down and examined her once again. _I haven't seen THOSE since the pond episode._ She started to shiver, he observed how her breasts jiggled in response. He cupped his large hands over each mound, a moan escaped her lips. She closed her eyes as he started teasing and playing around, however when he started tracing over a certain spot, she couldn't help but squeal, it felt so utterly tremendously good, she had never felt anything like it, she wanted _more_ she _needed_ more. She gripped him closer. He leaned down to her, his lips slightly hovering over her right breast, his hot breath tickled and stung her. Hisana moaned with pleasure as he gently sucked on her, his tongue ran up and down, she didn't want it to stop, he was slowly taking over her, she dug her nails into his hair and tugged with yearning. He lifted his head up to see her reaction, it was obvious she was enjoying this, he could see it in her face and her actions. To his surprise she had a firm grip on his clothes and started pulling it off. Once his shirt was off she instantly pulled him down to her lips. She ran her fingers down his back and pulled him with such force byakuya had to resist to prevent his body from crushing hers. He could feel her naked breasts pressed beneath his own bare chest. "Hisana...?" he stared at her with awe, his lips were insanely throbbing, he saw her violet eyes, they were brighter than usual and hunger radiated from them, she had that want, that need, that ready look in her, her reiatsu was flowing with strong urgency around the room, unable to resist anymore, he set himself loose. He hooked his fingers on the waistline of her panties and gently pulled them down, he could feel her legs shiver as he slid the fragile garment beneath her. He decided to explore around his new surroundings, not long could he hear hisana yelp when he went down _there._ "Byakuya-sama!" she tugged at his hair, he parted her legs so his head and lips could get more access, with one lingering act of his tongue did hisana let out a pleasurable sigh. When he finally lifted his figure, he unbuckled his belt, and took off his pants. One last kiss was given before he separated her legs and finally entered in her. Hisana gripped the soft fabrics underneath her as he landed. She tried stifling a few moans but in the end she couldn't help it. Byakuya grunted, she was very tight, after all she is a virgin. Slowly, his thrusts increased, and as he did so, so did hisana's noises, her voice became louder and louder, she became even more loud when he leaned down and fondled with her breasts with his tongue, her voice screamed with rapture as he slid his fingers down there to her most sensitive area and teased her with amusement. "B-Byakuya-sama...!" she moaned as he rocked back and forth in her. "Bya-Byakuya-sama...!" she called again, "Byakuya-sama...!" she shouted his name loud, clear and with satisfaction. He watched her from above, the face she was making was just too cute, he french kissed her and firmly slid his arm around her waist determined to not let her go, he's been waiting for so long for this. She tightly gripped his shoulders as he gripped her hips, she could feel something coming, she gasped and closed her eyes when she felt a bliss explosion, they fell into the sheets arms, legs, lips, hair tangled into another, and intensely kissed each other until they fell into a deep intoxicating sleep.

 **SORRY I haven't been on long I was just taking a break, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie, be sure to favourite or review! I'd appreciate it, thanks for reading, there's still more to come!**


	16. Chapter 16: Honey Moon pt3

When Hisana woke from her slumber, she was greeted with the feeling of her bare skin gliding across the smooth, soft satin sheets of their bed at the hotel. She then felt the warmth of a hand cupping her shoulder as she shifted her body. "Good morning..." a deep voice mumbled next to her, she turned her head to observe her husband wide awake watching her. Her gaze shifted to his bare chest. "Byakuya-sama... since when do you sleep shirtless?" she sleepily murmured. He chuckled. Her eyes widened as memories of last night came flooding in her mind. She blushed and hid herself under the sheets of their bed. She had been so forward last night, and she remembered the sounds she was making. _Oh my goodness! W-We had... had... W-We d-did IT! W_ _as I loud? My goodness! I wonder if the people from the other rooms heard me...?_ She cringed at the thought. "Ahh, so you remember... you were pretty loud, and very forward!" his sly voice echoed in her ears, he reached down under the sheets and caressed her back. She shot up and feebly hit him on the shoulder, her face was completely flushed with red. "B-Byakuya-sama! W-What about you! You're the one that started it!" He chuckled at her behaviour and his eyes moved down her chest, she followed his gaze, her face reddened even more, she left her breasts exposed and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover herself. "Hisana, did you not enjoy yourself last night?" a frown settled itself on his lips. Hisana blushed, "O-Of course I enjoyed myself! It's just well... I-I... I'm just worried about my... my... _volume_." her voice became quieter as she said the last word and hid her face under the sheets again. A imperceptible smile played on his lips. "Oh hisana, you're such a silly woman!" he playfully scolded, he leaned down and slyly whispered, " _I thought you sounded beautiful"_ He saw the sheets that formed her face turn red, he chuckled. "Hisana..." his soft voice twitched her ears. He uncovered the sheets from her, sat her up, and tilted her chin to his face and gave her a kiss. He rested his head on her shoulder after being rewarded with a fiery kiss hisana had surprisingly kept from him. "What are we going to do today?" he whispered, admiring her flawless skin. "Hmmm... I don't know... maybe going out to buy a new bra!" she then glared at him. "Then I will come too." he added.

Once they set foot in the small shop where ever they looked were bras, _BRAS_ , **BRAS**! (And panties) There were small ones, big ones, lacy ones, plain ones, embroidered ones, printed ones, different coloured ones all with matching underwear (and more.) Byakuya felt a tad self-conscious (seeing as he was the only male in the shop), and stayed close to hisana. She giggled at him, "What's wrong Byakuya-sama? I thought you wanted to come?" he shot her a sarcastic glance which only made her giggle more. He found a seat next to the changing rooms and quietly sat, he watched as hisana eyed, passed and picked different varieties of bras and underwear. "I'll be back, I'm just going to try these on okay?" she smiled at him while gesturing to a couple of clothing she picked. _Maybe going to this place was a bad choice._ he gloomily thought. Until he saw hisana open the door, she stood hiding behind the door, only showing the frilly bra she wore. "Hisana..." his eyes lingered over her. Hisana noticed this, "Byakuya-sama!" she scolded while swiping at him. It was not long after hisana came out, (fully dressed mind you perverts!) she bought three bras with matching underwear along with two other clothing byakuya couldn't see. "What else did you buy?" he asked curiously, eager to find out what she was hiding. "You'll see later, It's a surprise!" she smiled at him, a blush tainted her cheeks...

The night came fast and the newlyweds indulged themselves in a late night movie, dinner and stroll. They were slowly walking in a peaceful park, when a swarm of fireflies floated one by one towards them. "Ah..." hisana softly gasped, the shimmering, green light looked so beautiful she just had to touch it, she caught the fragile thing in her palms and stared at it, fascination and wonder swam in her violet irises. "Hisana, lets go." he softly beckoned, they walked to their hotel. When they reached they're room hisana excused herself to the bathroom as byakuya got changed into his manly pyjamas. (He prefers to call them 'manly pyjamas' because otherwise his dignity as a stoic noble would falter. Hisana just laughed at this.) Once she got out she was dressed in a pink and black laced lingerie wear, she observed his framed lying on the bed, she slyly crawled towards him, she twined her fingers in his hair and her lips caressed his neck, he twitched but didn't move, he didn't even see her. "Byakuya-sama...?" she whispered, no answer. She turned his face to her, he was fast asleep. _A-Are you serious!? Oh boy..._ she sighed, got changed and fell asleep beside her husband.

Soon the two weeks almost went by and they enjoyed themselves on their honeymoon. Although it didn't end just yet, no, it was the second to last day of their honeymoon. "I really had fun Byakuya-sama, I don't want to go just yet." hisana mumbled in the early morning, clutching her husbands pyjama materials from under the white sheets of their bed. "Mmm, at least we have today to do more things. Tomorrow we're packing." he murmured, his arm over hisana's shoulders, he played with the silky fabric of her nightgown. It was not long before they entered the room once again after going out and observing the real worlds wondrous places. "Byakuya-sama..." hisana called from the bathroom. "Yes?" he answered. "Do you remember after the bra shop we went to a week ago?" "Yes." "Do you remember that you asked me about the two clothings I bought, and I told you you'd see it?" "Yes...?" "Well... now you get to see it." she opened the door and leaned on the door frame, she was wearing the same pink and black laced lingerie wear, byakuya missed out on nights ago. "Well...?" she prodded, she shifted her eyes to look at him, he was gaping at her, he observed her smooth, perfect shaped legs, her exposed porcelain white skin, her pinky-reddish lips, her flushed cheeks and her coy eyes. "H-Hisana..." he stuttered, dropping his man-PJ's, she averted her eyes, shyly to the ground. Even in his faux body, he managed to shunpo towards her, this took her by surprise as he lifted her to his arms and shunpoed back to the bed he practically dropped her on the mattress and took his shirt off. He quickly lunged towards her and started kissing her neck. His eyes were lit with fire. "Byakuya-sama..." she moaned, clutching his head in her arms "Mmm?" "After our stroll in the park last week, I dressed into this and crawled into the bed with you, only to find you asleep." she giggled as he kissed down her collar bone. "Oh? Well hisana, show me what your intentions were if I hadn't gone to sleep then." he murmured in her ear. She became nervous, but that soon faded away after he gave her a kiss full of fire, passion and lust, he began to run his hands smoothly against her torso and tugged on the laces on the back of the lingerie piece, "Don't you dare rip this one." Hisana murmured in the kiss. "Don't worry, we're taking this and the other one home." he mumbled. She moaned when he started, gently, removing the fragile fabric from her skin, his skin brushed hers, leaving a fatal sting of desire. "Byakuya-sama...!" Byakuya-sama...!" she moaned, groaned, sighed and gasped. He was her everything now, she decided to show him her love for him, she moved against him in a rapid speed, and placed kisses all over his chest, neck, face and lips while caressing his jawline. Soon she could hear him breathing heavily, He grunted and groaned. "H-Hisana...!" He'd call out occasionally, Sweat dripped down both of their foreheads, and the sounds of breathing, and moans hitched. That night was something Byakuya would never forget.


	17. Chapter 17: Reuniting

Back at the kuchiki manor was hectic, byakuya had to make up for all the stacks of paper work he missed, attend meetings with his grandfather and elders about his role as a leader of his clan and disappear to missions with his squad. Hisana was left alone dealing with insulting remarks from elders and noble relatives passing by. But every now and then, she'd go off to the kuchiki garden, spying on the spider lilies, walking near the tulip flower beds, gazing at the Sakura trees, daises, daffodils, asters, marigolds, and other various flowers. Two weeks had fallen ever so quickly, and the couple spent it without one another's company, so when hisana heard byakuya was finally coming back home, her eyes lit up with happiness, they both haven't seen each other since their honeymoon. All tucked up in his favourite kimono, with her hair all done up especially for him, she decided that she would give him a warm welcome, she waited all day, but he didn't come home just yet. _Maybe I got the day wrong...?_ she closed her eyes in disappointment and sadly sauntered to their chambers to change.

After having a long hot bath (which cheered her up), hisana made her way to the vast library of the mansion, she lined her finger down the spines of each book that interested her, the smell of fresh old pages and the feel of smooth, hard book covers calmed her. Despite all the intriguing stories each of the books held, hisana first had to deal with all the stacks of books she'd have to carry to her room. Once her problem was dealt, she indulged her self in one of the romance novels she picked, her violet eyes hungrily chasing the juicy sentences, just when she was up to an intense bit she scowled when she heard the noise of a shoji door bang from the other room. It ruined the moment, but she soon calmed down when her eyes clicked with the page, while her eyes were glued to the book, she didn't realize the black figure closing in behind her, she screamed when something caught her waist. "Hisana! Hisana! It's just me!" Byakuya held her arms to prevent her from hitting his head with the thick and heavy book she was currently holding. "Byakuya-sama I could've killed you!" Byakuya raised his eyebrows, "Like a book would be the end of kuchiki byakuya" hisana soon realised that he had just come home. "Byakuya-sama! You're here! I've been waiting! Y- Argh! Uh! You stink! But I don't care! I've missed you!" she leaped on him with a loving hug. He chuckled "Well now, I'll be going to the bathhouse then, would you like to join me?" he slyly murmured. "No! I just had one! Even if I wanted to I couldn't!" she uttered. "Hmm? Why not? We are husband and wife are we not?" he tightened his embrace to her. "B-Because... " she blushed. He sighed and stood up, "Hisana, you are too chaste for your own good." he disappeared from the room.

When he came back, he found hisana still awake, tucked in their futon. Once he was settled next to her he whispered, "But that's one of the things I love about you." he felt her hand close around his. Her eye lids drooped as she smiled.


	18. Chapter 18: Missing You

**Hey guys I'm finally back, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, long story short, I forgot my password, but in the end I remembered it a lot of months later! My brain is just really slow. Annnnnnnyway, I'm planning to get this done sooner or later, alrighty then! Here is the new chapter enjoy R &R!**

 **Warning will contain sexual themes at end of chapter!**

Sunbeams shot through the clear glass windows, landing on hisana's pillow. She lazily rolled over to meet the warm, firm presence of her husbands chest, instead she woke greeted by the cold empty space beneath her palms. Her violet eyes gazed at the dent of his pillow, the only evidence he was there at all. It's been weeks now since she's seen her husband, she didn't even see him last night, she fell asleep and the familiar warmth of his body alerted her in her slumber, but before she could turn around to fully face him, he got up and left... again. Her hand rested against the soft materials a little longer than she expected, her sigh of disappointment was heard by a new servant walking by the hallway. She peeked in the room and saw hisana sitting up on the large empty futon. "Um, my lady are you alright?" her voice barely heard, she cursed her cowardice and spoke a bit louder "MY LADY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" a bit too loud perhaps. Hisana swung her head, eyes wide. _Does she think I'm deaf?_ She giggled softly, "Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern." The little servant nodded and quietly left for her morning duties. "Enough of this foolishness!" hisana scolded herself. "I cant be gloomy all day!" and with that she rose from her sitting position and marched to her wardrobe, as soon as she touched the small knob however, an overflow of maids came bursting into the room, hisana screamed, "Oh... oh my goodness its just you all! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" suddenly all the maids came rushing to her aid, asking her for forgiveness, if they should call for someone in the fourth squad, if she needed a lie down, or if they had to contact master kuchiki. "Ladies! Ladies! please calm down!" panick and amusement was heard in her voice, "It was just a figure of speech!" all the maids gave a sigh of relief. Hisana soon got dressed in a silk, powder blue kimono with matching sandals and a lovely blue comb in her hair. She then set out to Rukongai to find her missing piece.

She visited an old orphanage, some tiles on the roof were missing, the windows were broken and the paint on the building were warped and peeled. The minute she stepped in, however, was full of big, small, skinny, fat, loud, quiet, old, young children. They all screamed with delight when they saw hisana. "Hisana-sama! Hisana-sama!" a little boy cried. When hisana turned around to get something from behind, they all marvelled at the big white sack hisana bought with her. "Hisana-san, what's that?" a short, curly brown-haired woman came from the doorway balancing two toddlers on both her hips while a five year old rid on her back. "Ah, Mimi-san, These are blankets, books, toys, food, money and candy for the orphanage." "What!? Thank you so much! Hisana-san!" "Say, mimi, have you seen _her_ yet? Is she here?" A tiny tinge of hope flickered in her eyes. It killed mimi to always disappoint hisana, especially when she had that hopeful look on her face like now. A saddened image on mimi's face appeared and she shook her head. "I see, well I must go to look for her now." Hisana's voice went quiet and she lowered her head so her raven hair would cover her eyes as she spoke. "What!? But you just got here Hisana-sama! Stay and sing us one of your little songs!" she softened her gaze at the little boy, it warmed her heart to know that just by singing or staying with these kids, she can provide some sort of comfort and safety to the children. As she finished her song, she bid the children and mimi farewell and took off once again.

She slouched in her carriage on the way back to the estate and covered her face with her palms, "I _will_ find her one day!" she determinedly muttered. When she entered the estate she bumped into a maid. "Lady hisana, Lord Genrei would you to see you after breakfast." the maid squeaked. "Thank you for the notification, tell him i'll be there soon."

Hisana smiled meekly at the old lord. "Good morning lady hisana, are you adjusting well to the kuchiki manor?" he murmured whilst eyeing his piles of paper work on his desk. "Well," hisana sighed "apart from all the maids and servants fretting over me every five seconds, I think I'm adjusting well." a raspy chuckle came from the old man from across the room. "Well I'm afraid you have to get used to it. Now I assume you've had your noble wife lessons before the wedding correct?" Hisana nodded. "Good, today you will be meeting with different noble women in a small tea party, engaging in a meeting with the elders and then signing off letters from distant relatives. Any questions?" Hisana felt like this was her first day on a new job. "With all do respect, I know what my schedule is, why are you telling me it now?" Genrei offered a small smile "I just wanted to see you off after saying good luck, so, good luck lady hisana." Hisana blinked in surprise, "T-thank you my lord." she bowed low enough her nose was touching the hard wooden floors. "Hisana, if you're wondering where byakuya is, he had to attend some matters regarding the human world, he will be home late tonight." "Is that so? Well, thank you. I must be off now, please excuse me." Genrei spotted her sorrowful eyes and sighed. As soon as she left the room she turned to a corner and hugged her sides, small tears forming on the corners of her eyes, "Its not fair." she hoarsely mumbled "I never get to see him anymore, I know I'm being selfish, but just one day... one day would be enough for me, one whole day together with him would be enough!" she whispered through dripping tears. Footsteps were heard coming through the other door, so she quickly wiped her tear-sodden eyes and smiled at the servants walking by.

Her light, soundless footsteps paced nervously down the dim, empty hallway, she knew what would happen once she stepped into that room full of self-centred, fake, bitch nobles. When she finally reached the door the chattering noble women became silent, and curiously eyed her. Murmurs, whispers and the rustling of clothes were the only things heard. Hisana kindly smiled at the women, but their cold gazes made her charming smile falter. "Well, hello I'm kuchiki hisana, it is very nice to meet you all." she bowed before the audience of female nobles. "We all know who you are." "She says the kuchiki name like its nothing!" "Don't be fooled by her appearance, she's Rukon shit" Hisana chose to ignore the biting remarks and sat in one of the chairs. "Hisana, is lord byakuya kuchiki here?" she shook her head. The women smirked. "Really? Well, he's really not to blame, I mean who would want to stay home with you? You're not very pretty, or smart. You don't even have nice curves, you're puny, and you come from Rukongai. He probably married you because he took pity on you. I mean, that's because he's that kind of man. One day he'll realise he made a big mistake and ask you to leave. Or... maybe he already realised that? I hear he's out of the estate more often... maybe it's... to get away from you?" the group of females giggled as hisana lowered her head. _I-Is this true? Does he leave for work early because of me? Am I his biggest mistake? I mean I've always wondered why he chose me, but... was it out of pity?_ Hisana was broken from her thoughts by a sly voice "I've been hearing some gossip hisana, that you visit Rukongai for your long lost lover. Is this true?" "No, wasn't it her daughter?" another chimed in "You are both wrong, it's her sister, this little whore here abandoned her sister when it was just an infant, she's a monster." a gasp came from the nobles. Hisana froze, her lungs felt like all the air was squeezed out. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you don't deserve to have lord byakuya, do us a favour and just leave, lord byakuya would be more happy and have a real woman at his side." a female noble spat. "H-How do you know?" hisana whispered, almost deadly. She lifted her eyes to glare at each noble women that had gone silent. "I'M ASKING YOU BITCHES A QUESTION, NOW ANSWER ME! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SISTER!" "Ooh the little shit can yell, not much of a surprise from a Rukon wench-" "Don't, fuck with me here, how do you know!?" "A servant from my estate told me." one of the nobles blurted. "Get out." Silence. "GET OUT NOW!" hisana shrieked tears streamed from her violet lenses. The noble women got out one by one whispering to each other. Once they had all gone, hisana crumbled to the floor in a maddened wreck. She screamed in pain, and howled as she let her emotions burst, several maids rushed in the scene. "My lady we are so sorry we heard everything, we're so sorry we couldn't do anything!" Hisana did nothing, just sobbed uncontrollably, one of the maids knelt down beside the noble and held her in her arms. "It's okay my lady, keep crying, sometimes it's good to have a good wail." the maid whispered. By the time hisana was done, her eyes had gone red and puffy, and her throat became parched. "Thank you, what's your name?" hisana sniffed. "It's Nadine." the young maid smiled. "What those women said were absolutely horrible, I don't blame you for snapping, I'm sorry for not doing anything, but, I was taught not to interfere with nobles problems." Nadine frowned. Hisana shook her head " No, it's fine I understand." "Nadine, I wish to have tea with you to thank you, plus, now that those bitches have gone, I have no one to have tea with." Nadine smiled and happily agreed.

The elders were waiting for hisana, but because of her sobs, she managed to ruin her make up and had to get it done again, causing her presence to be late. The elders were highly irritated and decided to just get on with the point. "Lady hisana, it has been several months since the wedding of you and lord byakuya, you both have been intimate, yes?" "W-What!?" the elders raised an eyebrow "You both have had sex, correct?" hisana was red with wide violet irises. "Y-yes" she chocked in a small voice. "Good, have you checked with our doctor if you have a heir by now?" "E-excuse me!? I-I'm sorry my d-dear elders, but it is f-far too early t-to produce a-a heir now, I h-hope you can R-respect that." hisana stuttered. The elders looked annoyed but they let this slide. "Hmphf, well, see to it, and tell us when it is time to start producing a heir." hisana took a relieved sigh, and left the meeting, to start her paperwork.

After dinner, hisana decided to walk through the kuchiki garden. The night was cold so she made sure she bought a thick Haori. Her walk seemed to go on for hours and hours, and the night was getting, colder and darker. But hisana did not pay attention to her surroundings, instead, she was lost in thought. The tea party with the noble women scene did not want to leave her head, their harsh, crude words didn't want to either. _I am a monster... who would leave a infant in inuzuri? I am nothing... just a nobody, but... but I am trying to change, I'm trying to find rukia. I've lost all my chances but I still beg for one more! Just one more, and that will be enough._ A small cough sounded in her throat. Making her senses come back to her, "Wh-What?" she mumbled, "Oh... I'm in the garden..." A icy gust of wind raked through her small body, causing her teeth to chatter monotonously. She quickly ran to her chambers and took a warm bath, the scent of roses and cherry blossom wafted in air. She changed into a thin yukata, dried her hair and stumbled into bed. It was only ten minutes later that she heard faint footsteps thud into the room, but being over come with weariness she didn't fully see the blurry figures face. A loud thump beside her was what woke her, yes, kuchiki byakuya fell ungracefully into his futon, grateful for the soft sheets to break his fall. He turned his head to see his wife curiously gazing at him, he scowled at himself, he woke the fair sleeping maiden by his side. "I'm sorry for waking you." he whispered. Her eyes widened "Y-You' re actually here!" she touched his smooth cheek to reassure she wasn't dreaming, then smothered him with her hugs and wept tears into his chest. "I missed you." her muffled voice made out. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long." he stroked her hair. "Baka. I don't care anymore, you're here now." she mumbled, breathing in his scent, oh how she missed that smell. He lightly chuckled "How was your day?" he felt her stiffen and peered down at her. "Byakuya? D...Do you love me?" his slate eyes widened "Hisana!" he intently watched her and gently shook her arms "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you, I fought so hard for you and here you are doubting my love? Why? Did something happen?" He was starting to panic, _is she doubting her feelings for me? Is she going to leave me?_ He watched as she hid her face in his chest, soon he felt sticky tears seep through his clothes, and silent whimpers from hisana. "I-I'm sorry, it's just, the noble women told me I don't deserve you, your love... I don't deserve this, I don't belong here. And..." she gripped him even tighter "They _know_ , they _know_ about _her._ They know about Rukia and what I've done! And they're right! I'm a good-for-nothing monster-" "HISANA! I will not hear any of this! You are not a monster, you DO deserve my love and all things that make you happy, you deserve happiness, and I will, and ALWAYS love you. That is why I married you." "Byakuya..." she gazed at him, then averted her eyes when he glared at her. "Who said it?" "Huh?" "WHO said those things to you?" "Byakuya, please it doesn't matter anymore- Byakuya!" she gasped when he swiftly turned and landed above her, pinning her frame with his large, masculine body. "Hisana, please answer me, who said it?" Not a word was said. She shut her eyes to prevent to sight of his raging stare. He sighed and slumped back onto his side of the futon. "I do love you hisana, please do not, ever. Doubt that." he muttered as he kissed her cheek. By the time hisana opened her eyes, he turned over so his back was facing her. The room was very stuffy, and the masses of sheets on the futon only made it worse, but without the covers, she'd freeze. Byakuya, felt his partner wiggling around, and heard the slight rustle of clothing. Without her yukata on, her body temperature felt perfect. She sighed and fluttered her eyes close, a large hand slid onto her smooth, naked waist. "Hmm?" byakuya suddenly opened his eyes and felt around, to know what he was exactly touching. His hands roved around her stomach, then her upper abdomen. Soft giggles came from hisana "Byakuya! That Tickl-!" a loud squeal came from her pinkish lips when she felt his hand run over her breasts. "Byakuya! Not there!" he smirked and lowered his hands to a specific area "Mph! Not there either!" she whimpered and she turned around to face her husband. "Hisana?" he slyly asked "Why are you naked?" her tightened his grip on her waist as he said the last word. Her face was now flushed "Um... It was very hot so I decided to take my yukata off." she innocently replied. "Well then, I'll do the same." "Wha!?" she watched helplessly as he stood up, untied the knot and let it fall to the ground, he then slowly removed his clothing. He began to advance to hisana. "Byakuya...?" she nervously gulped as she backed away "Hisana, it's been more than four weeks. Four weeks. Since we've last touched." his deadly voice was screaming out hunger. "Y-You counted?" she felt a small bead of sweat form at the back of her head. Without hesitation, he pounced on her, he had his prey. "Hisana, please, let me claim you again tonight. I know you've been waiting too." she moaned when he sucked on her skin, a purple mark was left when he finished. "Yes, byakuya, make me yours" she throatily groaned. He parted her legs and entered, a small gasp came from both of the lovers. She'd cry into his chest, when he increased the speed. "N-No byakuya! T-Thats too fast!" he'd grunt and slow down a bit. She gasped when ever he'd grope her, and throw her head back when he teased her. Stroking and playing with her. He loved her reactions, and the sounds she makes. She was very warm, and very wet. "Hisana..." his damp forehead rested on her neck, breathing in her smell. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moved against him harder. "Oh!" breathless pants came from byakuya. He could feel hisana's small hands grip his hair and shoulder tighten when he came. Her palms soon loosened and dropped onto the sheets, her body glistened with love-making sweat. They both curled into an intimate embrace "I love you byakuya... please... don't ever leave me." "I'd... never do that to you... I love you too... hisana... so very much..."

 **Heeeyyyy! So? Well? Am I forgiven or what? I made it extra long to make up for my long, disappointing absence, hope this chapter was enjoyable! R &R's are much appreciated stay hyped and love Kawaii! I'll get on straight away with my next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Good To Know

Hisana stared at the young woman bowed low before her. "Good morning Lady Kuchiki, my name is Otoshi Rina from the Otoshi family, I'd love to apologize for my baka of a sister's act regarding yesterdays quarrel!" when she finally sat up hisana could make out this woman features. She had short, caramel brown, wavy hair, striking blue eyes, the most adorable freckles on each cheek and a small, glossy set of lips. She looked like a doll, all hisana wanted to do was squeeze the cuteness outta this girl. "I apologise! Please forgive the Otoshi family name!" she bowed down low again, low enough her small nose was squashed against the floor. "So it was your sister that started it." Hisana sternly eyed the girl. "Yes, even though she is my sister, I dislike her very much, she is the most obnoxious person out there. She only cares for wealth, men and herself, she also ignores me." she peered up at hisana. "Oh! I almost forgot! These are for you," she reached behind her and in her hands was a dainty basket filled with soft, juicy, ripe-looking plums and peaches. "I'm sorry I couldn't attend yesterday, I really wanted to meet you, but I found out my father arranged a marriage for me behind my back and I was in a foul mood all day. Then I heard about my sister's foolish act and so I wanted to apologise in her stead, I wanted to bring something to greet you with too, and I heard from some servants that you're favourite fruits are plums and peaches, so I picked the ripest looking fruits from my own little garden from home for you." She quickly handed the basket over to hisana and averted her eyes, a small blush on her cheeks. "T-Thank you..." hisana breathed. Wow, she did not expect this. "All is forgiven, Rina-chan, would you like have tea with me?" Rina's eyes lit up "Yes please Lady Kuchiki!" hisana closed her eyes and tutted at the formal address she was given "Please, just call me hisana-san." "I-I couldn't!" "Please." "... Will it be alright to call you hisana-sama?" Hisana's mouth curled to a grin. "Sure." fifteen minutes later giggles and whispering came from the two women. "Then when she woke up, the frog stuffed itself in her mouth disabling her to scream!" hisana couldn't bear it, she couldn't stop laughing as tears squeezed themselves from her eyes. "Your horrible! But I do guess she deserved it, no offense Rina-chan, but is your sister that loathsome?" "Oh yes! She is self centred the most, I even found out she was the one who gave the idea of an arranged marriage for me to my father! it's just as two, so I assumed she'd try to get rid of me to be the head of the estate, but I didn't think she'd try this soon!" she shook her head disapprovingly. "I wish _you_ were my sister hisana-sama. I-I heard about your visits to Rukongai for your sister... I want to help you!" she blurted whole-heartedly. Hisana watched the young woman fiddle with her fingers "Rina-chan... I'm very flattered you wish I was your sister, and Its very nice of you to want to help me, but... this is something I have to do on my own-" she paused noticing the disappointment painted on Rina's face. "You know... your sister is very lucky to have you. I admire your determination and faith. Even though you left her, you came back for her and you're still looking for her, I'm sure if it was me and my sister, she wouldn't ever come back for me... at least you have a sibling you love and can protect." she offered a meek smile. "Oh my! Look at the time I must be off! Please enjoy the fruit!" just as she was about to leave hisana's voice reached her ears. "Thank you Rina-chan, come back again you hear me?"

As hisana walked in the garden, she bit into one of the reddish-purple plums, it's juice slowly trailing down her arms to her elbow. She carelessly dismissed it by wiping her arm with her sleeve. Looking up she noticed a familiar white haired man observing the koi pond. "Lord Genrei!" she called out, picking her kimono and furiously running towards the elder. "Hisana! Oh, you have something on the corner of your mouth." his eye planted on the exact spot he described. Blushing she rubbed her mouth with her thumb. Her eyes looked at his for an answer if it was gone, it took several attempts but she soon got the favourable grunt of approval. "Sorry," she giggled " Lady Otoshi Rina came by and gave me this basket of peaches and plums, they're from her own private garden. As you saw, I had one just now, they're very sweet, and I have so many! Would you like one? I couldn't possibly eat all of these myself" she chuckled lightly scratching the back of her head. "Lady Rina came by? She gave you these?" he gestured to the basket and hisana nodded. "Did you know Lady Otoshi Rina is famous for her large collections of gardens? She loves plant life and especially loves growing fruit, she has a great reputation of growing the sweetest and freshest fruits, your lucky she gave you her best, let Alison from her own private garden." hisana blinked "Wow, I didn't know that! I'll have to thank her again next time she comes by!" she held her basket out and offered the fruit to him. "Do you want one Lord Genrei?" "Thank you." he reached his aged, veiny hand down the basket and took a plum. "Your welcome." she bowed down out of respect to her elder. "Hisana, when byakuya first told me he was marrying you, I disapproved of it. But now, I can see what byakuya sees in you, I give you my blessings, also, thank you for making our byakuya very happy." even though Genrei's frame was stiff, his voice was soft and gentle. He was being sincere and genuine. Tears of gratitude appeared on hisana's face as she lifted herself up. "Thank you Lord Genrei, that means so much to me and byakuya, you don't know how happy I am to hear that." she sniffed, her voice failing her. "Assist me in my stroll around the garden." he commanded "Hai." she nodded as she flicked tears away.

Sighing, as he reached his quarters Byakuya stepped inside. The scent of his wife drifted everywhere in their room. He found her sitting on their futon writing into her little book, mumbling inaudible words. He always wondered what she wrote in there, every time he'd ask, she'd always tell him it's a secret, or it's private, and every time he pressed on further, she'd distract him with a kiss. Tonight was no different. "Byakuya-sama, I was having a conversation with Lord Genrei." "Oh?" "What about?" "Cats." byakuya flinched. And slowly turned his head to his grinning wife. "C-Cats?" he asked with uncertainty. She chuckled "Yup!" when she opened her mouth again, byakuya couldn't understand a word she was saying, he was too traumatized in a flash back he remembered, regarding a certain sly cat that held the horrid name: Yourichi. Hisana was talking rapidly with so much excitement, doing small gestures as she spoke. Alright he loved his wife, so much... but she just wouldn't shut up. It was soon when she realised that all this talking was about nothing but cats. When she finally stopped talking she looked up at him with her famous doe eyed pleading face. "Well...?" "What?" "Can we get a cat?" she asked hopefully. He almost choked. "WHAT!?" hisana flinched at her husbands tone. "Byakuya what's wrong? Do you not like cats?" _D-Do-Do I not like cats!? DO I NOT LIKE CATS!? Calm down, she doesn't know all the suffering you've been through byakuya, decline the offer GENTLY._ He took a deep breathe and smiled at his wife who was now eyeing him suspiciously. "No hisana, we may not get a cat." he said the last word rather bitterly. "B-But why? I gave a rather good speech about cats! They're beautiful, cute, smart, cute, tidy, cute, and so adorable!" She ripped out a page from her little book and started scribbling something on it. "See!?" she turned the page over, showing a a rather, retarded looking cat, with crooked whiskers, a ragged outline, one eye bigger than the other, and a squiggly line for a tail. "W-What is that? Is it supposed to be some deranged cat?" afraid she'd get mad at him he prepared a speech in his mind, before catching the look on her face. Her wide violet eyes were tearing up and she began sniffing. "Y-You don't like my drawing? B-But I-It's cute isn't it? Isn't it?" she bent her knees to her chest and started hugging her legs, then it suddenly hit him. Way before back in the academy, she was always sensitive about her artwork. "Oh! Oh hisana! No don't-don't be like that! It's very a cute drawing!" he held her in his arms "Y-You think so?" she whimpered softly. "Erm... yes?" "Thank you Byakuya-sama! So will we get a cat?" "I'm sorry no." "Okay then," she sighed "Lord Genrei said It'd be tough persuading you. Oh well, I guess it was... But he did tell me that a black Stray cat used to come to the estate! If it ever comes again, I can look after it can't I byakuya-sama?" Byakuya felt his heart sink, his head felt woozy. "...Byakuya-sama...?" she tugged at his sleeve. He gave his best forced smile "Lets talk about that in the morning." "Eh!?... why?" "Good night hisana!" "Bu-" she was silenced with a kiss, a blushed crept to her face when he caressed her cheek. "I didn't know you loved cats that much." he whispered "Don't you remember those doodles of cats in my notebooks at the academy? Or in my locker? I even hung pictures of them on my wall back at my dorm room! They were, and are still my favourite animals!" "I knew you _liked_ cats, but I didn't know you _love_ them... do you love them more than me?" he looked into her eyes, he could see her fighting with herself. Finally her amethyst eyes locked on his. "There is nothing I love more than you Byakuya." "I see... that's good to hear..."

 **Awwww I was just in a cute mood, today so I made everything nice and happy! Warning you guys next chapters all drama so brace yourselves!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Precious Gift

**Sexual material ahead, you know the drill. If your not ready to handle that, don't read or if you're underage go read something innocent! Also sorry got the chapter wrong (hahaha silly, silly woman!) this doesn't contain drama it's the next chapter coming up, relax for now but brace yourselves later!**

Nights at the manor became colder and heavy with fog. It was advancing quickly to winter. The trees began to colour from a lush, shamrock, to various shades of crimson, brown, gold and burgundy. Like petals from the now-far spring, the leaves began to scatter one by one down to the grass covered pathway. Each passer experiencing a satisfying crunch beneath their steps as the sun lightly baked the fallen leaves and frost into a sharp crisp. "Byakuya-sama?" "Mmm?" she stared directly at her husband. "It's been a while now and... do you... do you want to have children?" she fiddled with her fingers absentmindedly. "Of course... I mean, the clan _does_ needs a next heir-" "No," hisana quickly cut him off. "What I'm saying Byakuya-sama is, do _you_ want children?" he was silent for a moment thinking over this in his head. "Yes, a son... and maybe a daughter. Do you?" Hisana's eyes lit up and widened with excitement "Oh yes! I'd _love_ to be a mother, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or boy, or how many children, I just love kids, they're so lively!" She smiled and twiddled with the ends of her shoulder-length ebony hair. "To be a mother is my dream..." she murmured softly. When she woke from her daydream, she was surprised to find byakuya sitting so near her, staring at her with softened features. He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I didn't know you were so passionate for motherhood." his voice whispered as he pulled his wife in a bear hug, pressing his forehead with hers, he could feel the soft flutter of her lashes against his cheek. "Byakuya..." she breathed. She kissed him tenderly, waking a familiar need. "Do you want to be a mother that soon?" his husky tone jested. She blushed and pulled him down beneath the covers. "Just kiss me!" It was not long when they were both bare, hands roving over one another. Their lips never parting, they were producing enough intense heat to crumble a diamond. "Uh!" hisana gasped. He nibbled her ear, collarbone and nipped at the skin between her breasts. She trailed her fingers down his chest, she felt his pecks, his hard, toned muscles, abs and oh! It just made her want him even more. He spread her legs open and lapped at her wet arousal. His tongue was lingering and playing with her most sensitive treasure. A loud groan sounded from her throat and her breathing heavily rose. He teased her deeper leaning in, "Byakuya! A-ah!" she closed her eyes. He kissed her forcefully when he ceased, and slipped inside her. She grinded hungrily against him, first slow, then fast, creating a rhythmic pattern. He was getting tired of her teasings so he took control once again. "Byakuya! M-more!" she threw her head back and rocked faster. She rocked even harder when she heard him whimper. She opened her eyes in bliss when she felt it come. He sucked one her skin then scooped her up into a hug, panting desperately.

 _3 days later..._

"Rina-chan!" Hisana giggled at her new noble friends words. "No! I'm telling you Hisana-sama, the man I'm arranged to marry! My god! A total stud muffin! He has a jawline that's just Mhmmm! And his toosh! Don't get me started on his muscles!" "So I take it your happy about the marriage?" "Of course! And he's not just good looking! He's a brainiac! He's the most intelligent man I've ever known! I also... I think I'm falling in love with him!" Hisana gasped "Already?" "No! These two weeks we've been going out everyday, and I feel a lot for him now... he even told me his feelings for me!" she smiled as she blushed. "Well, congratulations Rina-chan!" "Thank you! Yeah, so I guess I should really be grateful to my sister! She was so mad when she found out he was a Hottie!" Hisana laughed when Rina started winking and fanning herself with her hand. "Come on Rina-chan, lets go eat breakfast." "Hai." during breakfast, hisana felt a gag in her throat. "Rina-chan please excuse me!" she ran to the nearest bathroom and spewed, Rina decided to follow out of curiosity. "My goodness hisana what's wrong!?" she quickly bent down to assist hisana. "I don't know, maybe it was breakfast?" "I don't seem to be affected." "Ah!" hisana yelped and clutched her forehead. "Oww... what's all this, I was fine this morning. But now... I have this horrible headache!" she whimpered. "I'll get one of your servants to get a doctor okay? But first lets get you to bed, come on." Once hisana was settled the doctor came and ran some tests. "Alright... can you describe what your feeling right now?" "Well, right now, I feel so sick, I vomited before you came, I have this ringing headache and I am extremely tired." "Have you eaten anything recently?" "She and I had breakfast this morning but I don't seem affected by it." Rina blurted, signalling that she was still there. "Hisana... have you recently done a specific activity?" "Specific... activity...? Such as?" "A specific activity regarding your husband?" sighing at the blank visage on hisana's face she added, "Sex." Hisana quickly blushed and shyly nodded her head. "I see, we'll have to test your urine." fifteen minutes later, the test was completed. "Hisana, congratulations, you have nothing to fear, seeing as you are pregnant, here is a note with important information to what to do now and how to look after yourself, and what to eat, also my contacts are there too." after the doctor left, Rina squealed "Ahhhh! Hisana your pregnant! Congratulations!" _I'm... pregnant?... I'm pregnant. I"m pregnant! I'M PREGNANT!_ "I'm pregnant Rina-chan! I'm actually pregnant!" hisana clutched her stomach, closing her eyes to see I'm she can feel an extra heartbeat, but maybe it's too soon. "I-I can plan you a baby shower! And maybe babysit for you guys too and oh! What are you going to name it?" Hisana just smiled at her friends excitement. After Rina left, hisana rushed over to the elders to tell them. They became joyous, that was the first time they actually had been happy with her. Genrei was the next to hear, and immediately praised her. All that was left now was to tell byakuya. She waited impatiently until he came home. When she heard him outside the doe she frantically ran over to open it and threw her arms around her husband. "H-Hisana! What's wrong?" "Byakuya-sama!" her face glowed ecstatically. "I'm pregnant!" his eyes bulged put of his head. "What!? You're pregnant!?" he picked up his wife a spun her around the room. "Is it a boy? A girl? Well put the baby's room in the room next to ours, but in the first few months it'll sleep in our room, we should name it-" he was cut off by hisana's finger resting on his lips. "Byakuya-sama calm down." she giggled. "I love you hisana." he rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you too byakuya."


	21. Chapter 21: Glad She's Back

_Twelve weeks later_

A baby bump was developing, and hisana couldn't help but smile. She was tremendously elated. She instantly felt some action in her abdomen and carefully placed her palm over her lightly expanded stomach, she closed her eyes and felt her child remind her that it was still there, kicking gradually. Byakuya had left early in the morning for his division after kissing his wife goodbye. She told him she'd go down to inuzuri, but he was worried. She quickly reassured him that she would be fine. But he kept insisting, her moody side was kicking in and she snapped at him, he was pretty surprised, his usual sweet, calm, kind hisana looked really pissed off. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you I-I just want to go, I know you're looking out for me but I'm being so selfish!" sweat dripped from his forehead _she's in her emotional phase again..._ he sighed as he watched her arms flay around and her eyes widen with unshed tears, her voice was high. He had to wait for twenty minutes for her to calm down, he was going to be late for work, he silenced her with a kiss and whispered goodbye. After a late brunch hisana decided to explore the garden once again and spend some time with her unborn child. As she prodded through the flowers, she sighed rubbing the smooth silky fabric of her kimono that covered her belly. "Look," she paused and let her gaze fall to her abdomen "This is the world you'll be born into." she laughed lightly regarding the wispy clouds dotted along blue sky, the yellow sun, the birds lined up on the trees, the water-speckled flowers and plants and the long, ancient manor behind her. She felt another kick in response, as if the little fetal was pleased. Walking back to her chambers she grabbed one of her light hoari's and drove to Rukongai in one of the noble carriages. Two guards were by her side. _Maybe I should go see Mimi-san?_ she started to dart towards a dodgy looking building. "M-My lady! Don't go in there! They're might be some thieves or robbers!" one of the guards shouted running after her. For a small lady, she can wal fast! "Eh? Oh! It's fine! I know the people here! No need to get defensive!" The guards ceased running and murmured with an uncertain look on their eyes. She ran inside, but froze halfway in the doorway when she saw the scene. The putrid, metallic scent lingered everywhere, dead bodies dangled here and there like a pile of broken puppets without string. Mimi's blood stained face stared limply at hisana with dirty, washed-out eyes. She was dead. Hisana cupped her mouth, stifling ragged whimpers, cold tears oozing out of her shock-ridden irises, she fell onto her knees clutching her head, as if she were trying to pull herself together. She choked as an ear-splitting screech cut through the air. She heard some disturbed grunts and muffling behind her and turned around. One of her guards hung disembowelled on a tree branch, it staked right through him while the other had hiss arms and legs crippled being thrown at a jumble of rocks.

Byakuya sat in his office signing off paper work, his window was open to let in the fresh air in, some clumsy seated officer came in and bought Byakuya's lunch and accidentally spilled it all over the carpet. Now the place stunk of curry. He just sighed and dismissed the panicking officer. "My deepest apologies forgive me forgive me!" he bowed low and fast almost whacking his head against the floor. He resumed his work when the officer exited the office. "Now a days the divisions members are nothing but weak idiots." he quietly mumbled. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a hell butterfly drift into the room. _Rukongai, Inuzuri, 78th district was found to be the base of a wanted group of hollow. Thirteenth squad officers 9, 5 and 4 shall commence an ambush operation. What!? Hisana..._ He widened his slate eyes and watched the butterfly take off before grabbing senbonzakura and shunpoing down to Inuzuri.

The bulky black figure stood 20 metres facing her, smoke flew from it's nostrils. It's crooked white mask had two thick, curved horns coming from the sides, red eyes and puncture in its chest gave the idea to hisana that it was a hollow. It opened its wide mouth, revealing stringy saliva and juices of blood. It licked it's lips. "I knew... I knew I sensed some soul with a good amount of reiatsu, but I found that it's two souls... you... and that child," hisana's raged eyes widened she clutched her stomach frantically. He laughed roughly, pounding the bare ground with his giant, black hand. "I am one lucky hungry hollow, I had a good feed in that house over there," he pointed a fat finger at the hut hisana was standing by. "But, those souls, were so weak, I am still not satisfied-" "Don't come near me! Don't come any closer!" she screamed taking a step back. Her eyes flashing dangerously at the grinning hollow. "Hold it there, hollow!" three shinigami stood and drew their zanpakuto out. "You there! Don't worry you'll be fine go take cover!" the female shinigami shouted across the area. "Haaaaahaahahahahaaaa!" you small fry think you can take me down? I doubt that!" The hollow charged madly at them. "Ninth-seat! Go! Fifth-seat! Try and hold the hollow down for a while and give me some time! Fifth-seat! Fifth-seat? Fifth-seat!?" A gurgling sound came from above. The hollow chewed on both of the shinigami it caught and lodged them in it's mouth, before looming over the fourth-seat. "W-When did-" "Shakkaho!" Hisana cried in her Kido stance. The red ball perfectly crashed onto the hollow while it was off guard. "That'll buy some time, go get back up!" "Y-yeah!" the fourth-seat ran while hurriedly summoning a hell butterfly. The hollow staggered and found it's self trapped in a barrier staring at hisana. It shrieked out of rage. "This won't keep me in for long." he bellowed. "But it'll give me some time to have a head start." she yelled as she ran. She could hear the angered pounding of fists on the kidou barrier she placed on him, she ran harder. She hid behind a tree gasping air for breath. "Hope... Hopefully that'll stop him for a while until... until that shinigami comes back with help... " she heard a loud crash, thumping and a scream "Ack! Fuck! Fuck! No! N-" then a crunch. Shit. Tears were sliding down her pale face, she was scared, not for her life but for her child's. "Where are you!? I don't sense your reiatsu, but you can't possibly have ran far, your not a shinigami, your hiding aren't you? This seems fun, I'll play along with your little game, wench." It was true she was hiding, and she cast a kidou spell on her and her child that masked their reiatsu. The ground shook every time the hollow took a step, and he was getting closer to her tree. She crouched low. "Found... you!" His giant claws tackled the tree and sent it's roots flying. Hisana trembled and gasped. She was thinking so hard for a good kidou spell to use but she was too slow his hand caught her neck, choking her as he rise her up. He caressed her stomach with a single claw "Children are such precious things aren't they?" "Get your hand away from my baby!" she managed to scream out. He hardened his expression "Your unforgivable, you will pay for locking me up in a damn barrier, you little bitch." he rose his other hand and gave her a deep scratch on her abdomen. She screamed. He clenched his palms watching her blood drip on his hands. "This... This smell is so beautiful don't you think?" He squeezed her, making her lose large amounts of her blood rapidly. She was becoming woozy "My... child..." "Huuunh?your child is already dead, but you can be reunited together in my stomach." she shrieked and he hit her. She fell unconscious but just before she closed her eyes she could feel a familiar strong reiatsu, she caught the sight of a green scarf, kenseikan, and a zanpakuto. "Byakuya..."

Hisana felt warm. Very warm. She clutched something soft beneath her, it was sheets. A stab of light hit her eyes. "What?" she rose herself up. She rubbed her head then flinched. Everything was coming back to her, Rukongai, Mimi and the children, her guards, the hollow, the shinigami, her baby and byakuya. I-It had to be a dream! It MUST be a dream! But there she was, she found her self in the fourth squads barracks, her clothes caked with dirt and blood. Then... this... this means... she quickly glanced at her tummy. All she could see was white strips of plaster covering her _small_ stomach. The baby bump. Where'd it go!? A fourth squad officer came into the room. "Ah, I see your awake, lady kuchiki, you are stable, in other words, in fine condition. However, we couldn't do the same for your child, while we commenced our operation, we had to remove the unborn fetus in order for you to survive. Your body has become weak because of this, you won't be able to carry another child, your body won't be able to handle that and you will perish. I am terribly sorry for what has happened." he nodded and left. Hisana was just frozen, shocked actually from what she heard. The only thing moving in the room was her tears that just seemed to keep flowing. She clawed at the bandages wrapped around her abdomen, and desperately tore them off, her blood came pooling on the sheets. "No... NO!" her hands were covered in crimson blood, she took her palms to her face. A fourth squad member came rushing in hearing her pained screaming. After she was cleaned, given new sheets and bandages, byakuya came in after hearing the news. He watched hisana hunched on the bed. Once she rose her head and caught a glimpse of him she lost it. She burst into tears, in loud sobs. "I'm sorry byakuya, its all my fault! I'm so sorry!" he was at her side in less than a second and hugged her tightly. She clutched onto him and sobbed into his chest.

It was days before she was able to go back to the kuchiki manor. But instead of having her usual cheery aura, she appeared gloomy and dead. Maids offered her generous smiles to cheer her up but she quietly shook her head. "Lady kuchiki the elders want to hold a meeting with you." she nodded and left. "Kuchiki Hisana, how are you feeling, we heard the news and we know you must be feeling terrible. We're very sorry about your loss. But, you weren't being careful, you should know not to go to Rukongai in such a condition, there are many dangerous things out there!" hisana just stared at them with cold eyes, her violet eyes didn't seem to twinkle like they usually did, it pained her but the elders were right, she wasn't careful, and it was all her fault, she took on all the scolding's she was given they were harsh but she believed she deserved them. After it was all done she stood in the middle of her room. Staring into space. A knock came, "Lady hisana may I come in?" it was Genrei. "Hai." he walked in facing her back. "Hisana, you're not alright aren't you?" there was silence. She slowly turned around to face him, her eyes were saddened and watery. She smiled "I loved that child." her voice was weak and raspy "Even though I never met it, I loved that child. And I was very excited, I thought, 'I'm finally going to become a mother!' and it's my dream to become a mother, I wanted it more than anything, but... but I wasn't-wasn't careful." her breaths were becoming shorter and her voice was cracking her tears were quivering "It's all my fault!" she shakily whispered while her tears finally spilled, they slid down her cheeks to her chin and dropped with a soft thud on the wooden floors. Genrei watched as she broke and shattered to the ground. He walked over to her and hugged her. Her squeezed her hand and wiped her cheeks with his handkerchief. "It's okay hisana, and your wrong it's not your fault, it just couldn't be helped. It's nobody's fault, it's okay hisana."

Byakuya came home late, he walked into the room expecting hisana's figure buried in their futon. She wasn't there. He looked in all the nearby rooms "Is she in the bathhouse?... No, it's very late..." He spotted a light pastel colour moving around in the garden outside. He quietly opened the door, it was hisana he could hear slight mumbles and sounds. The moment her back faced him he appeared behind her. She stiffened when he hugged her. "Byakuya-sama..." He looked calmly into her eyes "Come on, lets go inside." he noted her tear stained face. She nodded, but gasped when he lifted her in his arms. She hid her face in his clothes when he looked down at her "I-I..." her voice was muffled but he heard her. She lifted her head when she felt him shake his head. He gave her a tight squeeze. "I know, I know. Lets go to sleep." The next few months were still the same, byakuya thought about this but never brought it up, he just thought she should be alone. Hisana was always wandering and the air was getting colder she returned slightly coughing and byakuya was getting concerned.

One morning Rina came to the kuchiki manor "Hisana-sama! I'm so sorry for your-" she caught the look in hisana's eye. She was tired. Tired of everyone being sorry for her, pitying her, sympathizing her, she needed someone who would empathize with her. But no one came. "Hello, Rina-chan." "Hello..." it was getting awkward. "Oh! Um... My wedding ceremony is coming up! And I'd love it if you would attend, please. It would mean everything to me... will you?" Hisana shot her eyes open she had been pitying herself and unaware of other people, the people she cared about, and what's going on with them. She's even stopped looking for rukia. "U-uh yes! I'll love that." she gave her a smile and chatted happily. Hisana went to Rukongai, asked her usual questions and moved on she realised she had been walking down the usual track to Mimi's place. She stopped. _Mimi... everyone..._ she clenched her fists and quickly walked another way, she bumped into a small boy. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you ther-" she stopped talking when she looked down at the boy, he had the most wildest, vivid red hair colour, his head was like a red pineapple. how could she not see him? "Oi! Watch where you're going lady!" he looked up at her and gaped. "H-hey! What's this you're trying to pull? You look just like my friend Ru- ah! Gotta go! Bye lady!" he ran off darting to a corner. _Ru? I look just like his friend? Who is... Ah! Rukia!?_ "Little boy! Wait!" she ran after him he was really fast, she knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to him but she just had to hold on a little longer. She lost him at a dead end. She bent down, panting. A soft "mew" caught her attention. It was a little grey kitten. It nudged at it's dead mother's carcass sprawled on the ground. "Oh..." hisana's eyes teased up. She bent down and stroked the small kitten. It's small ribs were poking out and it nibbled on her sleeve. "Y-You poor thing." she sniffed and hugged the kitten close to her chest. "You can come with me, I'll take care of you." she hid it inside her kimono and walked back to her carriage. "Good day!" she cheerfully sung to the driver. He smiled and opened the door for her. "It's good our lady hisana is back."


End file.
